G-Revolution vs Metal Fury
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: This story was inspired by VBladers story. Please check it out first before reading this. Yes this is the final installment to the two before. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

BBA and WBBA

It had been sometime after the battle between BEGA and the BBA Revolution teams, as the same could be said for the battle between Rago and the Legendary Bladers. After each battle, Tyson and Gingka contacted the other to talk about their experiences and in that conversation they found out that both final battles happened on the same day. Tyson was shocked to hear there was an actual prophecy that was centered around BeyBlade and Gingka was amazed by the information about Brooklyn being able to create his own dimension with the combined power of his mind and his Bey, but that was then - and this is now.

Mr. Dickenson and Hiro walked into Ryo's office.

"Mr. Dickenson!" Ryo greeted the older man shaking his hand. "It's great to finally meet you, sir."

"And the same to you young man - or should I just call you, Ryo?" Mr. Dickenson slightly laughed.

Ryo returned the laugh and said: "Please. Just call me Ryo. And you are?" Ryo began to shake Hiro's hand.

"The name is Hiro. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hiro said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Ryo replied.

"Hi, my name is Hikaru. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Dickenson." The young girl said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hikaru." Mr. Dickenson shook her hand with a large smile.

"Hi, Hikaru." Hiro shook her hand.

"Hi." Hikaru blushed.

"So, when are all your Bladers going to make Mr. Dickenson?" Ryo asked.

"They should be here late tonight. We'll be able to tell them our plans then." Mr. D answered.

"And your Bladers?" Hiro asked Ryo.

"All the Bladers that are from different countries have met in China and are taking a plane here, but they will not arrive until tomorrow." Ryo answered. "It seems you scheduled your main flight a lot earlier than I Mr. Dickenson." Ryo complemented the old man.

"Well it wasn't very hard, especially since half of them were still here in Japan to see the battle between BEGA and the BBA Revolution." Mr. D answered.

"I think that's a really cool name that the Blade Breakers switched to." Hikaru said.

"Totally." Hiro replied. "Do you know what the BEGA team calls themselves now?"

"What?" Hikaru and Ryo asked at the same time.

"BBA Ashes." Hiro said with a smile.

"Ashes?" Hikaru was confused.

"They said that in the ashes of their defeat they rose as a new BeyBlading team." Mr. Dickenson answered.

"Like that of the Phoenix." Ryo smiled a proud smile. Fifty percent of Hikaru thought it was cool and the other fifty didn't want to even look at Ryo.

"So, do any of the Bladers know about our plans?" Hiro asked out loud since it was obvious to him that Ryo and Mr. D both wanted to ask that.

"I have not told any of them." Ryo answered.

"Neither have I." Mr. Dickenson said.

"Then they shall be told after they meet." Hikaru stated.

"And then we will tell them what our plans for the battles are." Hiro also stated.

On the WBBA plane, all the teams were watching some of the best battles in the BBA and mostly the battle between BBA Revolution and BEGA; since Kenny designed Metal Beys for his team. The screens then shut off.

"Listen." Dashian grabbed the attention of the rest of Whang Hu Zhong.

"I want you to remember." Aleksei told his team.

"For not even a mere second." Demure spoke to Nile.

"To dare doubt." Julian spoke to the rest of Excalibur.

"Their strength!" The four said simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

Time to Meet

All the Bladers from the BBA and the WBBA were in the prospectors room of the WBBA's arena, in Gingka's hometown in Japan. They were all catching up or meeting for the first time, everyone smiling, shaking hands, making kind but smart remarks; which all sparked many rivalries.

"So ten BeyBlades transformed because of star fragments that went into them?" Kenny asked Madoka as he analyzed the data Madoka gave him.

"Yeah." She answered. "It's really something, but I can't believe that Tyson's Dragoon MS evolved just from using the combined power of five other Bladers to make Dragoon MSUV!" She said purely astounded as she analyzed the data Kenny gave her.

"Here's Big Bang Pegasus, Tyson." Gingka handed his rival and friend the evolved BeyBlade.

"And here is Dragoon MSUV." Tyson handed off his Bey as well and then looked at Gingka's Blade. "I can't believe this was originally Galaxy Pegasus." Tyson said as he flashed back to his battle against said BeyBlade.

"Tell me about it." Gingka smiled and then looked at Dragoon. 'Ryuga.' He thought sadly. Then Dragoon winked at him. "T-T-Tyson." Gingka stuttered almost shaking, asking in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Tyson whispered back.

"Dragoon just winked at me." Gingka pointed at the Bit Protector.

"Really?" Tyson took his Bey back looking at it curiously as he gave Gingka's Blade back to him. "You know Dragoon winked at me before he went into my BeyBlade for the first time." Tyson then smiled at Gingka.

"How?" Gingka asked.

"He was originally sealed inside a family sword, but then he went into my Bey." Tyson shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Awesome." Gingka smiled back. Then Ryo, Hikaru, Hiro, and Mr. D walked in.

"How is everything everyone?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

"It's going well, Mr. D." Ray answered.

"Good." Ryo said and then him and the other three walked to the end of the room and were followed by Kenny, Hilary, and Madoka. "Now, let's begin talking about this federation battle."

All the Bladers gasped. "Federation battle!?" They ALL asked.

"Yes." Hikaru stepped up. "The WBBA and the BBA are coming together to make one BeyBlade federation, but before they do, they wanted their best teams and INDIVIDUAL Bladers to battle it out!"

"Well -" Tyson paused as he spoke up. "What is the joint federation going to be called?"

"The BBA will be merging with the WBBA", Hiro started, "therefore the WBBA name will be kept and will be the combined name; and if anyone as any objections - it would be best to keep it yourselves." He finished with a threatening look and voice. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." They replied. The WBBA Bladers were smiling and the BBA Bladers were wearing half smiles. They weren't mad about the name, they just thought that the two federations would make up a new name for the new federation - they didn't want the BBA to fall under the WBBA; even though that truly was not the case.

"It was my decision anyways." Mr. Dickenson spoke up, seeing his Bladers thoughts in their eyes, and to his happiness - their smiles widened and they nodded in approval to him.

"Like I was saying." Hikaru started up again. "This is a celebration, not a competition. The team battles will have wins and loses within them, but the overall 'wins' and 'loses' of the teams from each federation will not be counted." She air quoted with her fingers.

"The fans may keep track of the wins and loses of all battles", Ryo began, "and you can too, but - it is not to be seen as the WBBA winning the celebration slash competition or the BBA winning. Understood?" They all nodded again.

"Now, as you can see, there are six different teams and ten individual Bladers." Hiro spoke. "So, the celebration will be held in the duration of a week. Day one: the first three team battles. Day two: no battles, the fans will go home, discuss the event, and prepare for the next day. Day three: the last three team battles. Day four: no battles. Day five: the first five individual battles. Day six is the last day with no battles - and then day seven will be the last five individual battles."

"Now, onto the team battles to see who will be facing who." Mr. Dickenson then looked at the screen as Madoka hooked it to her computer. "These matches were decided by me, Hiro, Hikaru, and Ryo."

"We deciphered them, through battle outcomes, stats, and the countries in which each team represents within the two different federations." Hikaru said. "Here they are."

Ryo began to announce each battle. "The first will be between: Team Lovushka and Team Battalion. The second is F-Dynasty vs. Yu and Tsubasa. The third match will be between the All Starz and the new Star Breaker team: Toby, Zeo, Sora, and Ryuto. The fourth match will be Team Wild Fang and the Blitzkrieg Boys. The fifth will be between White Tiger X and Whang Hu Zhong. Finally, Team Excalibur will be facing the Majestics."

"Now, unto the individual battles." Hiro then looked at Kenny.

"We deciphered the matches through battle history amongst the two federations meeting before." Kenny announced, but stopped the list.

"Through stats." Madoka said.

"And by your individual personalities." Hilary smiled.

"Was that your idea, Hil?" Tyson asked.

"Yes it was." She winked at her boyfriend.

"Awesome. Way to go, Babe." He winked back and gave her a thumbs up, making her blush.

"Gingka?" Madoka looked at her boyfriend as well.

"Yeah, stats. Whoo-hoo, go Madoka!" Gingka said sarcastically. This was Gingka's game, every time he noticed Madoka watching a couple do something, whether that couple be right next to them or on TV, she would look at him or say something to him wanting the same response in a way - and in which he would give her sarcasm instead.

"Gingka." Madoka growled and Gingka just chuckled. Madoka knew his game, she thought it was funny and was ok with it, but she will always meet his sarcasm with anger - that was her game.

"Before we get into the battles themselves", Kenny started, "Mr. Dickenson had the idea for five of the ten matches to be a best two out of three and we were going to allow you twenty to choose which of those five matches that would be."

"It's obvious." Brooklyn stated. "The five weakest amongst us will go through those battles. Ming-Ming, Crusher, Mystel, Max, and Daichi." He said nonchalantly.

"HEY!" Daichi yelled. "I'm not the weakest!"

"Calm down, Daichi." Ray said. "I'll take your place, ok?"

"Oh, thanks Ray!" Daichi smiled at his friend.

"Ok, seriously", Hilary began, "we need to show you guys your matches." They looked at the screen as Kenny announced each match.

"First: Ming-Ming vs. Tithi. Second: Dynamis vs. Mystel. Third: Crusher vs. Chris. Fourth: King vs. Garland. Fifth: Brooklyn vs. Aguma. Sixth: Masamune vs. Daichi. Seventh: Max vs. Yuki. Eighth: Kenta vs. Ray. Ninth: Kai vs. Kyoya. And then: Gingka vs. Tyson."

"Why am I not battling a Legendary Blader!?" Daichi yelled. "Ugh. I should be insulted!"

"Insulted!?" Masamune got in Daichi's face. "I should be insulted to battle a little brat like you!"

"Brat!?" Then they started growling as sparks shot out of their eyes and collided.

"I get to do a best two out of three!" Tithi jumped up and down in excitement. Then Max walked to Yuki and shook his hand.

"That type of battle should be interesting." Dynamis then looked at Mystel and Mystel smiled at him and Dynamis returned the smile.

"Looks like we get to settle our score, huh Kenta?" Ray looked down at Kenta.

"Yep!" Kenta replied looking up at his rival.

Crusher and Chris merely looked at the other and chuckled. Then Kai and Kyoya walked up to each other and grinned at the other in an approving look. King looked at Garland and smiled at him, while Garland looked away with a smile of his own.

"This time destiny won't rear in her ugly head. Right, Tyson?" Gingka asked in a jubilant manner.

"That's right!" Tyson almost yelled.

Brooklyn was looking else where when Aguma looked at him. "So smug." Aguma said to his brother, who was offended that he was not apart of this. Team Battalion and Lovushka started talking about how similar their ex-coaches were, while the White Tiger X showed complete respect to THE Whang Hu Zhong, and Excalibur and the Majestics properly bowed to the other.

"May the leaders of the six teams of the BBA please come here?" Kenny asked. Then Rick, Tala, Lee, Julia, Miguel, and Robert walked up to him. "Would you six like for me to make you metal BeyBlades like that of the BBA Revolutions team?" They were shocked by his question and then they all smiled and nodded, except for Julia.

"No thank you, Chief." Julia answered. "Me and Raul will battle with our plastic Beys."

"I'll take a metal Blade." Crusher stepped up to Kenny.

"Really?" Kenny asked.

"Yes. My BeyBlade was destroyed in my battle against Ray. Why wouldn't I want a metal Bey like his?" Crusher asked.

"Oh right!" Kenny said. "Well would you guys like for me to make them in a certain way? You know, like color or would you like for it to copy one of your old Blades?"

"Do what you can, Chief." Tala handed Wolborg to Kenny.

"Be sure to keep the wheel at the bottom of my Blade." Rick handed off Rock Bison.

"Just be sure to make it red." Miguel told him, not being able to hand off his Blade since Meredith had the attack ring of Dark Gargoyle, but Miguel gave Kenny his Bit Chip.

"Do what you want." Crusher handed off his Bit Chip.

"I trust you, Kenny." Robert handed off his Blade.

"Make", Lee looked at his team, "make it white." He smiled as he gave Kenny his Bey.

"Will do." Kenny smiled back at him.

"So, Tyson." Gingka said as Madoka jumped on his back.

"Yeah, buddy?" Tyson said as Hilary jumped on his back as well.

"Why don't you guys summon your Bit Beast anymore? Doesn't that affect your battle performance?" Gingka and Madoka shared the same look as they looked at Tyson.

"Well we stopped summoning our Bit Beast so we wouldn't give people the option to take them - and it seems everyone chose to do the same." He smiled and looked at all his friends as they talked away. "And no, to answer your other question. We actually fight in place of our Bit Beast now."

"Wow." Madoka said. "That means you all reached the perfect combination of Blader, BeyBlade, and Bit Beast."

"Yep!" Tyson winked at them as Hilary smiled at him.

"Amazing." Gingka and Madoka said at the same time.

As Ryo, Mr. Dickenson, Hiro, and Hikaru left the room for all the Bladers to continue talking - a dark sliver left Storm Aquario and went into Fang Leone unseen.


	3. Chapter 3

It's time

The day before the competition/celebration, Kenny gave everyone their new HMS BeyBlades and the BBA installed many tricked out stadiums below the arena floor for some of the battles. Now, just so you know, Miguel was given Dark Gargoyle MS (red version), Tala was given Wolborg MS (original silver version), and Crusher, Rick, and Lee's new HMS Beys will be described soon enough.

Today is the first day of the competition!

"Hello, everyone!" DJ yelled. "Welcome to the WBBA and BBA Battle Celebration!" (Yes that is what it is called).

"What do you think of the WBBA's DJ, Brad?" AJ asked.

"I think he's much more fun!" Brad answered.

"If any of you are wondering why we're here and Jazz-Man isn't - well let's just say me and Brad schooled him in a BeyBlading match!" AJ yelled.

"You betcha!" Brad yelled too.

"Shut up, Brad." AJ said.

"Now, you have all been given pamphlets that tell you what days there will be battles and who will be battling on those days!" DJ yelled to the audience. "So, let's get on with the first match of today! From the BBA: Team Battalion!" DJ yelled as the team stepped out and all the BBA and WBBA fans cheered for them.

"Wow." Miguel started. "I can't believe the fans of the WBBA are actually cheering for us."

"Well I'm pretty sure they all know that this is more of a celebration than a competition." Mathilda smiled at her boyfriend.

"I doubt it." Claude spoke up. "They're probably cheering just for good sportsmanship. I believe that no matter how you slice it, every single person in the audience will be keeping score and thinking or talking about which federation has the strongest Bladers."

"I wouldn't put past any of them." Aaron stated.

"And from the WBBA: Team Lovushka!" DJ announced the team as they stepped out, then the two teams took their seats. "Now! No one told any of the teams about this before, but - Mr. Dickenson requested for the computer screen above me to choose which team will have to choose first! Yes, that's right. One team will have to choose who goes out in every battle first, while the other sits by and makes a strategy based on who the opposing team chose! Let's begin!"

As the screen showed the two teams symbols as they lit up rapidly one after the other, the two teams began to talk amongst themselves.

"Who goes first if we have to choose first?" Lera asked Aleksei.

"Let's just see what happens first." Aleksei answered her.

"Any ideas, Miguel?" Claude asked as Mathilda grabbed Miguel's hand.

"Let's just see what happens first." Miguel answered him.

The computer stopped and team Battalion's symbol was lit up.

"Team Battalion must choose who goes first in each match in this best two out of three team battle!" DJ yelled.

"Who do you think it's going to be, AJ?" Brad asked.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up before?" AJ retorted.

"I thought you were just joshing!"

"Just stay quite until the next team battle, Brad." AJ told him.

"Mathilda." Miguel looked down at her. "I want you to go first. I believe in you." He then kissed her cheek.

Mathilda blushed since it was the first time Miguel has kissed her at all, she looked up at him with a big smile. "You got it! And thank you." She then pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek too. The screen was showing their affection the entire time as a camera was on them.

AJ and Brad are heard sniffling. "I'm sorry, buddy!" AJ apologizes to Brad. "I love ya big guy."

"I love you too, AJ!" Brad proclaims and they begin to cry together, but then their microphones are shut off.

"Sorry about that." DJ says to the crowd. "Lovushka?" He turns to the team wondering who they were gonna send out since Mathilda was already standing at the stadium.

"Go, Lera." Aleksei says.

"Right, but if I lose - are you going to go after me like in our battle against Gan Gan Galaxy?" Lera asked.

"No. We will not treat this battle like the battle against Gingka and his team. Nowaguma will go after you." Aleksei answered.

"But why?" Nowaguma asked.

"Because this feels like we're cheating again - even though I know we're not." Aleksei told them. Then Lera stepped up for battle.

"Okay then!" DJ yelled. "Are you ladies ready?" They took position as their answers. "In 3! 2! 1! Let it!"

"Rip!" The girls yelled and launched their Beys and their Blades rushed towards each other, but Spike Hedgehog circled around Rock Scorpio before impact, and then attacked from behind.

"What?" Lera said. "Go!" Rock Scorpio attacked again, but was dodged and then attacked from behind twice. "What's your game?"

"BeyBlade of course." Mathilda winked at Lera and then Pierce Hedgehog attacked Rock Scorpio head on in a blaze of sparks.

"Scorpio!" Lera commanded and her Bey began to push back, but Pierce Hedgehog spun away and attacked from behind three times! "Oh man."

"Mathilda! Mathilda!" The entire stadium began to chant.

"What?" Lera looked around at the crowd as they chanted Mathilda's name.

"Pierce Hedgehog." Mathilda said. "Use Poison Needle!" Her Blade rushed Lera's, but Lera just stood there in shock.

"Lera!" Aleksei yelled. "Use Acid Needle!" (Similar, I know).

It was too late, Rock Scorpio was sent out of the stadium.

"Mathilda of team Battalion is the winner by stadium out!" DJ yelled. "How will Team Lovushka retaliate!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nowaguma's turn

"I'm sorry you guys." Lera apologized as she walked up to her team.

"No worries." The two boys told her and she smiled at them.

"You ready, Nowaguma?" Aleksei looked at the large Blader.

"Ready." Nowaguma answered and began to walk to the stadium.

"Good luck my big snuggle bear!" Lera said sweetly to Nowaguma.

"Aw, Lera." Nowaguma blushed as he walked away.

"Huh?" DJ said looking at Nowaguma as he stepped up to the stadium. "What's up Lovushka?" He asked the other two.

"We chose Nowaguma as soon as Mathilda walked to the stadium." Aleksei announced.

"My, my." Mr. Dickenson smiled at the Russian leader.

"Well, okay." DJ said. "Battalion?"

"Go on, Aaron." Claude told his friend.

"Right!" Aaron said and then ran off to the stadium.

"Are we ready?" DJ asked.

"Hmm!" The two answered.

"Alrighty then! In 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it. Rip!" Their BeyBlades hit the stadium and immediately collided.

'His Bey is higher than mine.' Nowaguma thought. 'I can use that as my advantage!' "Now, Rock Orso!" He yelled, his Blade got under Rushing Boar, and attacked upward under the Weight Disk and Attack Ring sending the BeyBlade across the stadium. "Go!" Then Orso attacked again, its attack forces Rushing Boar against the wall, but because of how low Orso is; Rushing Boar's tip is no longer touching the stadium floor.

"Oh, no!" Aaron yells.

"AARON!" His team yells.

"Rushing Boar!" The BeyBlade began to glow green and then it smashed its Attack Ring downward against Orso's Energy Ring, pushing the smaller Bey away. "Lets see how you like it!" Aaron's Blade sent Orso into the air and as it fell back down, Rushing Boar attacked again and pushed the other BeyBlade against the wall - Rock Orso sizzling against the wall and Rushing Boar's Attack Ring, not even touching the stadium floor.

"Rock Orso!" Nowaguma yelled and his Beys beast swatted away Rushing Boar (no it does not show itself to Nowaguma).

"Whoa!" Aaron yelled, but then he gained his composure back. "Spin Charge!" Rushing Boar began to spin rapidly and attacked.

"Russian Bear Hook!" Rock Orso began to glow red and collided with Rushing Boar. When they collided, Rushing Boar was blasted against the wall.

"Is Rushing Boar okay!?" DJ tried to see past the smoke, then the smoke cleared to show Rushing Boar stuck in the wall, not spinning. "Rushing Boar isn't spinning! Therefore, Nowaguma is the winner!" Everyone cheered for the large Russian boy.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Lera jumped up and down. "That's my big snuggle bear!" She cheered for her teammate.

"Aw, Lera." Nowaguma said again as he walked up to her and she jumped up and hugged his neck.

Aaron walked to his team with his head held high and a big smile as his team clapped for him.

"Way to go, Aaron!" Claude told him.

"Good match." Mathilda hugged him.

"I couldn't have asked for more from you." Miguel told him as he patted his shoulder.

"Thank you, you guys." Aaron's smile widened.

'Looks like', both Aleksei and Miguel thought at the same time looking at each other, 'it's our turn next!' They both smiled competitively.


	5. Chapter 5

Aleksei vs. Miguel

"Well, it seems that Team Lovushka can only use Aleksei!" DJ yelled as Aleksei walked toward the stadium floor. "But who will team Battalion use!?" He turned and saw Miguel coming towards the stadium floor too. "It's Miguel!" DJ announced and the arena roared in excitement.

Miguel flashed back to when he got Dark Gargoyle MS. Him, Rick, Tala, Crusher, Lee, and Robert all battled until they had full control of their new BeyBlades. Explosions happened, Finishing Moves were made, and they themselves were hurt. If it wasn't for the fact that they all went to bed at 8 o'clock, they probably wouldn't be able to stand on this day.

"Now, lets bring out the awesome dish that the BBA brought us for this match!" DJ yelled and then a tricked out stadium came out of the floor. "This is called the Obstacle Dish!" The stadium was covered in small protruding logs and parts of the stadium itself (see episode 4 of BeyBlade). "In 3!" DJ yelled.

"2!" The crowd roared.

"1!" DJ and crowed yelled.

_Come on, come on_

"Let it rip!" Aleksei and Miguel launched their Blades and they immediately collided, but Dark Gargoyle began to push Burn Wolf.

_Here we go_

"Burn Wolf!" Aleksei yelled and Burn Wolf pushed back a bit, but Dark Gargoyle was too strong and knocked Burn Wolf away. 'He's stronger.' Thought Aleksei. 'But is he faster?' "Go, Wolf!"

_You gotta play me, because the game is always coming to you_

The Blade began to rush away, dodging all the obstacles, but Dark Gargoyle was following and was dodging much more precisely. 'He's gaining on me!' "Stop!" Aleksei told his BeyBlade and it did so.

_Deception! Power! Hoping you fall through!_

"Bad move!" Miguel said and Dark Gargoyle struck Burn Wolf's Spin Track, sending it into the sky and through a log.

_Never underestimate the power of one_

Once Wolf landed, "Go, now!" Aleksei commanded and Wolf spun away.

_With truth on your side, you won't have to run_

"Come back here!" Miguel said and Dark Gargoyle busted through the same log without a problem.

_Standing here with my pack because I carry the weight_

'He's so strong!' Aleksei was terrified. He dropped his head, but then - 'There's only one way to beat him.' He thought as his fear became determination.

_I smile so my teammates will think that I understand_

"To the middle!" Burn Wolf then dashed to the center of the stadium.

_Zeroing in on my dream, I bet your notions are blue_

"Huh?" Miguel said and Dark Gargoyle stopped chasing Wolf. Miguel saw the look in Aleksei's eyes."Oh I see! Lets do it." Miguel grinned and Aleksei grinned back.

_Back to reality!_

"Attack with full power, Burn Wolf!" Wolf began to glow red and attacked.

_Back to conquer you!_

"Heavy Metal Execution!" Miguel yelled and a blue flame sparked under Dark Gargoyle and then coated the Bey; and then it attacked. The two Blades collided and a large explosion of blue covered the entire stadium, destroying all the wooden obstacles!

"No." Aleksei said staring at Miguel as Burn Wolf laid in front of him.

"Miguel is the winner!" DJ announced and everyone cheered.

"Good match." Miguel stood in front of Aleksei as he got up with Burn Wolf in his hand.

"You too." Aleksei smiled and then the two shook hands, but as soon as they did -

"BBA! BBA! BBA!" Half of the crowd began to cheer.

"Oh no." Mr. Dickenson said.

"What!?" A random kid yelled in the audience.

"How dare they!" Another one yelled - and then the other half of the audience began to boo the other half. All the Bladers in the prospectors room and the teams down in the stadium floor began to look at the audience in shock.

"You were right." Mathilda said looking up at Claude.


	6. Chapter 6

The Second Team Battle!

"I hope your all ready for the next battle!" DJ yelled after he got the audience to calm down - barely half of the audience cheered for him. "Well lets go ahead and bring out the stadium and the next two teams! Here they come the circus twins themselves: F-Dynasty!" The two walked up to the stadium floor as they waved to everyone. "And their opponents: Yu and Tsubasa!" The odd duo made it to the stadium floor. "As you can probably tell, this is a simultaneous two on two battle! Beware Yu and Tsubasa, F-Dynasty is known to be the best at these battles!"

"Ha!" Yu laughed. "I gotta say it: I've seen them a circuses before. I thought their plastic BeyBlades were Beys that were specifically designed by the circus." Yu then chuckled at what he said.

"Well when compared to the Blade - I mean, BBA Revolutions, old Blades; then yeah. They are a little weird." Tsubasa said to Yu.

"Lets go ahead and bring out the stadium!" The floor opened up to show a large stadium covered in mounds of rocks, a roomy ground to battle on, and a water fall with its own little pool facing DJ (see episode 10 of the original BeyBlade).

"Whoa." Raul and Julia said as they looked at the awesome stadium.

"Awesome!" Yu yelled and Tsubasa agreed with a small smile.

"Lets start this battle! In 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" The Bladers yelled. Torch and Thunder Pegasus went straight to the top of two mounds and spun there, while Flame Libra and Earth Eagle were at the bottom of the stadium.

_Kids are doin' it all across the nation_

"What're they doing?" Yu asked Tsubasa.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tsubasa said looking at the smug twins. "Libra can't attack them like Eagle can, but I don't want to leave you on your own."

"Hey!" Yu yelled at Tsubasa. "I'm not some little kid! I'm a Bey Blader!"

"Right." Tsubasa smiled at his teammate. "Go now, Eagle!" Earth Eagle jumped up and rushed up the side of the mound that Thunder Pegasus was spinning on top of.

_Let it rip now, let it go now_

"Now, Raul!" Julia said and Torch Pegasus jumped off its mound, attacked Flame Libra, pushing him towards the mound Thunder Pegasus and Earth Eagle were on, and pushed the Blade right through the mound causing it to fall.

_The battles on now it's time to take it_

"What!?" Yu and Tsubasa yelled, as Thunder Pegasus jumped off the mound before impact, and landed next to Torch Pegasus. Eagle hit the ground with the large mound. Libra and Eagle are on ether side of the other two BeyBlades.

_With all my friends yeah I know that we can make it_

"ATTACK!" The two yelled again and their Blades charged their opponents, but Torch and Thunder Pegasus jumped at the last minute on top of the mounds next to them, and Libra and Eagle smashed into each other.

_You gotta use your brain_

"NOW!" Raul and Julia yelled and their Beys jumped down, hit the other two, Libra and Eagle smashed each other again, and then the Pegasus duo slammed their opponents together in locked collision. Torch Pegasus pushing Earth Eagle against Flame Libra and Thunder Pegasus pushing Flame Libra against Earth Eagle.

_In order to retain the number one position in the game_

"How do you like those apples, boys?" Julia asked.

"We don't." Yu and Tsubasa answered and then their Blades began to push back, but Julia and Raul jumped away again - but this time; Julia's BeyBlade was on a mound and Raul's Bey spun on top of hers.

_Beyblade, watch out cause here we come_

'An opening.' Tsubasa thought. "Attack again, Eagle!" Eagle rushed up the mound again, but the twins jumped off together and attacked Libra.

_Let it rip now, lets go now_

"Ah!" Yu yelled. "That's it! Sonic Shield!" Flame Libra began to vibrate and knocked away the twin Blades.

_Don't tell who's gonna be number one_

"Eagle!" Tsubasa yelled as Eagle went into the air. "Metal Wing Smash!" Eagle dived down towards Torch Pegasus.

"Fuerza Valiente!" Raul yelled and his BeyBlade jumped toward Eagle in a bright light.

"Inferno Blast!" Yu yelled.

"Toda La Fuerza!" Julia yelled as her Blade was covered in a bright light like Torch Pegasus and attacked Libra. The four Moves collided, causing a large explosion, that destroyed all of the mounds, and left nothing but the ground, the cliff, and water below. The four Bladers huffed as they thought of what do to do next.

_Beyblade watch out cause here we come_

"Lets attack them together." Julia told her brother.

"Right." Raul agreed. Then the twin BeyBlades began to rotate around the other as they went for Libra and Eagle.

_Don't tell who's gonna be number one_

"Sonic Wave!" Libra blasted out a wave, but the twins dodged it. "Again!" They dodged. "(Growl). Attack, Libra!" Yu yelled in frustration.

"No, Yu!" Tsubasa said, but it was too late. The twins laughed and their Beys attacked Libra together, spun around him, and pushed him towards the cliff.

_Kids are doin' it all across the nation_

"Ah! Libra!" Yu yelled. Then Torch Pegasus jumped away from the cliff and Thunder Pegasus pushed Flame Libra into the water below. The twins chuckled at their small victory.

"Stream Slash!" Eagle attacked gliding on the air.

_Time to battle now for world domination_

"Please!" The twins scoffed and their Blades jumped over the attack and Eagle went off the cliff.

"Eagle won't fall with the powerful wings he possess!" Eagle took form and flew around back to the ground.

_Cool and they're hip_

"Raul?" Julia smiled at her twin.

_You better get a grip_

"Got it." Then their BeyBlades jumped in the air.

_Beyblade, watch out cause here we come_

"Gemeni Attack!" Then they collided tips and their Beys were coated in lightning and dove down to Eagle.

_Let it rip now, lets go now_

"Counter Stance!"

_Don't tell who's gonna be number one_

Tsubasa yelled and the Moves collided in an explosion of lightning and purple energy.

_Let it rip now, let it go now_

When the smoke cleared, Torch Pegasus was seen spinning atop of Thunder Pegasus as the team they are - while Eagle was laying on its Energy Ring.

_Beyblade watch out cause here we come…_

"F-Dynasty takes the win!" DJ yelled and the crowd cheered for the twins, chanting their names.

"That was a good match." Raul said smiling up at Yu as he fished Libra out of the water for the small boy. "Here you go." Raul handed Yu, Flame Libra.

"Thank you, Row Row!" Yu exclaimed.

"Uh - Row Row?" Raul asked confused.

Tsubasa and Julia laughed.

"It was a good match." Julia put out her hand.

"Thank you." Tsubasa shook her hand. "And same to you."

"Now, that's the kind of sportsmanship we were looking for." Ryo said and Hikaru and Hiro nodded in agreement.

"Indeed." Mr. Dickenson agreed as well as all the other Bladers in the prospectors room smiled down at the four Bladers waving at the audience.


	7. Chapter 7

PPB All Starz vs. The Star Breakers

"Will the next two teams please make it to the stadium floor!" DJ yelled and then the teams came out ready for battle. "As you all can tell, Team Star Breakers has some new members! Replacing Jack and Damian: welcome Ryuto and Sora!" The crowd cheered. "And the one that Masamune and Zeo were fighting for in the WBBA world tournament, the prodigal Blader himself: Toby! Now let's go to the computer to see who will be choosing first."

"Where's our intro?" Rick asked slightly annoyed and his team laughed at his expense.

Then the All Starz symbol lit up on the big screen. "The PPB All Starz will be choosing who battles first in every match during this team battle!" DJ announced. "All Starz!?"

"Since, Eddy was the only one who had a win in our battle against the Blade Breakers", Emily spoke up, "let's let him go first."

"Right." Eddy then walked up to the stadium (it's a normal stadium).

"Team Star Breakers?" DJ asked.

"Did Mr. Dickenson think it was funny to put them against us?" Michael asked chuckling slightly, causing his team to smile along with him at the thought of Mr. D laughing about the team battle itself.

"You guys?" Sora asked his team.

"Well me and Zeo would battle together as a two man team, but it seems that's not happening." Toby said.

"Nope." Ryuto replied.

"I'll open us up and then you'll follow behind me." Zeo said to Toby. "Is everyone ok with that?"

"Go ahead." They all answered and so Zeo went on ahead to the stadium.

"Alright!" DJ yelled. "It's Eddy versus Zeo! Lets start this match up! In 3!"

"2!" The crowd yelled.

"1!" DJ and the crowd yelled.

"Let it. Rip!" Zeo and Eddy finished and launched their BeyBlades into the stadium. "ATTACK!" They both yelled and their Beys collided in a fury of sparks, but -

"Why isn't my Spin Track pushing you away!?" Zeo yelled.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Oh wow!" Madoka yelled looking at her computer and everyone looked down at her. "Because Eddy's Attack Ring is one wide circle it can't be pushed away by Zeo's rotators on his Spin Track because it's basically one large circle colliding with three smaller ones."

"Trypio!" Eddy yelled and his Blade attacked upward and sent Spiral Fox into the air.

"Fox!" Zeo yelled.

"Time to finish this." Eddy said smugly.

"My BeyBlade is heavier than yours, so I don't think so! Spiral Fox!" Fox rushed down over Trypio's Attack Ring as it attacked and Zeo was right. Trypio did send Fox back into the air, but it landed on the edge, going back into the stadium; while Trypio was sent barreling to the center of the stadium. "Go!" Zeo yelled and Fox attacked.

The Beys collided, but Eddy growled and Trypio pushed Spiral Fox away.

"Trypio!" The Blade jumped into the air. "Poison Sting!" The BeyBlade rushed down, its Base and tip covered in purple energy, rushing down to Fox.

"Buster Tail!" Zeo jumped and kicked into the air. Spiral Fox jumped into the air too, glowing with bright blue aura, and collided with Trypio. A black explosion covered the stadium and then Trypio was seen spinning in the center of the stadium and Spiral Fox laying at Zeo's feet.

Eddy caught Trypio in his hand. "Good match." He said to Zeo.

Zeo stood up with Fox. "You too." Zeo gave Eddy a thumbs up and Eddy returned it with his own.


	8. Chapter 8

PPB All Starz vs. The Star Breakers Part 2

"Sorry, Toby." Zeo said to his teammate.

"No worries, Zeo." Toby patted his teammates shoulder, then he went on to the stadium.

"Huh?" Rick looked up at Toby. "What's up with these WBBA kids and coming up before we get a chance to choose our Blader?"

"Uh, Toby?" DJ asked, but got no remark.

"I don't care." Michael smiled and then walked up to the stadium.

"Looks like it's going to be Michael versus Toby, everyone!" DJ announced.

"No crap, Sherlock!" An audience member yelled and everyone other than DJ laughed.

"Hey, I'm just trying to do my job." DJ said pitifully.

"3!" Michael yelled.

"2!" Toby yelled.

"1!" They both yelled.

"Let it rip!" The audience finished for them and the Bladers launched their BeyBlades.

_The time has come to break out_

"Hit him hard, Trygle!" Michael ordered, but his Bey was pushed aside by Toby's Spin Track. "What!? Again!"

_I'm finding a win beyond a doubt_

Trygle attacked the other Blade as it sat in the center and again, Lyra's Spin Track pushed Trygle away. "Once more!" It happened again but -

_Gone are the days of losing ground_

"Attack, Lyra!" Toby ordered and his BeyBlade attacked from behind, sending Trygle to the edge, and then Spiral Lyra went back to the center.

_I'm taking it all to the next round_

"Trygle!" Michael ordered another attack that was pushed away again.

_I'm not goin' down_

"Go get 'em!" Toby yelled and Lyra attacked.

_I'm standin' my ground_

"Counter!" Michael ordered and their Beys collided. "You won't beat me in strength!" Trygle began to push Lyra.

_You haven't seen the last of me_

"Lyra!" Spiral Lyra then began to push Trygle.

_Cause I'm at my best_

"Ah!" Michael swung out his arm and Trygle sent Lyra flipping in the air back against the wall in front of Toby.

_When put to the test_

"Go!" Trygle attacked the metal Blade once more.

_I'm lookin' for a victory_

"You never learn." Toby smiled and Lyra pushed Trygle to the very edge and then Lyre spun around the stadium.

_I'm not gonna stop_

"Whoa." Michael said and Trygle got off the edge gaining back its normal balance.

_Till I hit the top_

"Now, Lyra!" Toby yelled as his BeyBlade went for Trygle.

_It's the only place to be_

"Crash String!" Lyra began glowing red as it rushed to Trygle.

_Prepare for the day, I'm comin' your way_

"Trygle!" Michael yelled.

_You haven't seen the last of me!_

"Super Cannon Attack!" The Beys collided in a huge explosion and Toby caught a Blade in mid air.

"Toby?" DJ asked.

"Here you go, Michael." Toby then threw Michael's BeyBlade back to him.

"That was Michael's Bey!? Then that means!" DJ looked down and saw Spiral Lyra wobbling in the center of the stadium. "Toby takes the win!"


	9. Chapter 9

PPB All Starz vs. The Star Breakers Part 3

As Michael was walking back to his team, Rick met him halfway.

"Hey." Rick grabbed Michael's attention.

"So, you're next, huh?" Michael smiled.

"Yeah", Rick smiled back, "but I wanted to tell you that you did well out there." Rick put out his hand for a handshake.

"Thank you." Michael shook Rick's hand.

"That's my opponent." Ryuto said and walked to the stadium floor.

"Now that we have our contestants!" DJ yelled. "Lets see the stadium!" Then a stadium that resembled The Great Wall of China, except curved and twisted came about. "Say hello to the Great Wall of China Bowl!" (see episode 13 of BeyBlade)

"Aw man!" Masamune yelled. "That would've been an awesome rematch stadium for me and Chao Xin!"

"Wicked." Ryuto stared at the stadium.

"Now, this is my kind of stadium." Rick grinned and looked at his new Rock Bison HS. The Spinning Core kept the Circle Defenser from the original Bison's Spin Gear, but obviously is smaller. The Weight Disk is a Circle Wide. The Attack Ring is a smaller copy of the original, but the plastic horns are now metal, while the bulks on other side of the Blade have metal dots as extra defense. The Bit Protector obviously shows Rock Bison, but instead of running ahead, he is just standing still.

"Bladers, take your positions!" DJ yelled and they did so. "In 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their Beys into the curved stadium. Ryuto's Blade was going all over the stadium, it even passed by Rock Bison without attacking.

"Having fun with the stadium?" Rick asked.

_I've been fighting every night and day_

"Tons!" Ryuto replied.

"Good, but I'm here for a battle!" Rick yelled, Bison took a turn on one of the two intersections of the stadium and attacked Omega Dragonis with its Circle Defenser, pushing it around the stadium.

_I've gotta do my best to put you away_

"Well I guess I'm ready now." Ryuto chuckled at Rick and Dragonis stopped Bison from pushing it any further.

"I like your style." Rick complimented and Rock Bison sent Omega Dragonis back.

_Get beside yourself, get ready to play_

"But lets see how you do against this." Rock Bison charged, but it put its Circle Defenser on the ground which caused the BeyBlade to spin accordingly to the circle and the Attack Ring smashed against Dragonis' Fusion Wheel, blowing Dragonis away again.

"Easy there big guy." Omega Dragonis collided with the Circle Defenser again. "I wouldn't do that again."

_If you ever want to make it_

"Oh yeah?" Rock Bison sent the other Bey away once more, leaned on the circle, and when the Blade leaned back against the circle: "Attack!" Ryuto commanded and Dragonis sent Bison into the air.

"Whoa!" Rick yelled.

_If you think you're gonna rip me up against the wall_

"Easy win." Omega Dragonis headed under Rock Bison.

"Please!" Rick spat. "Rock Bison, drop down on him!" Rick's BeyBlade landed on top of Dragonis' Face Bolt, creating a crater trapping the Bey.

_Then let it rip!_

"Barrage Mode!" Ryuto yelled and his Blade switched modes, spun wildly, and bounced out sending Rock Bison in the other direction from Dragonis itself. "Go!"

_Get ready to fall!_

"Now!" Rick yelled and their BeyBlades collided in a wild fury of sparks! Then they bounced away and Dragonis fled the battle. "Come back here!" Rick yelled and Bison chased Dragonis.

_Never gonna take me down_

As they went around the stadium, Dragonis and Bison went under one of the small tunnels, but Bison was the only one to exit the tunnel. "What!?"

_Better watch your back_

"Behind you!" Omega Dragonis smashed into Rock Bison and pushed him against a wall.

_I'm the best in town_

"OFF!" Rick yelled and Bison sent Dragonis into the air and onto another 'road' in the stadium, but Bison jumped next to Dragonis as well.

"Lets play." Ryuto said and fled away again, with Rick's BeyBlade right behind him. Dragonis jumped off to another and Bison followed. They did again, but when Bison landed, Dragonis attacked - pushing Bison against another wall and then fled once more.

_Forever I've been spinning 'round_

"I'm tired of this!" Rick yelled and Rock Bison smashed the 'road' under Dragonis, but still sending him to another road in the process, as Bison was in the air.

_You'll never stop me_

"I'm listening." Ryuto replied and Dragonis spun in place.

_I got one foot off the ground_

"Metal Drop!" Rock Bison was coated in a flaming metal ball and dropped down towards Omega Dragonis.

_With my BeyBlade, my BeyBlade spinning_

"Hammer Volt!" Ryuto yelled and Omega Dragonis was covered in green lightning, then it jumped to Rock Bison. The attacks collided with fire and lightning striking the stadium, destroying it piece by piece until -

_You'll never take me down!_

"AAAAHHH!" They both yelled and then an explosion of fire, lightning, and green energy sent them away, destroying the stadium entirely! Ryuto and Rick both leaned up a bit, looked at each other, and their Blades landed on their chest(s).

"The stadium is destroyed!" DJ started announcing. "Both BeyBlades are out! That means this match is a tie and we'll have to go into a fourth match to decipher the outcome of this team battle!"


	10. Chapter 10

PPB All Starz vs. The Star Breakers: Finale

"What's the plan, Rick?" Michael asked as Rick got back to the team.

"Yeah." Emily spoke up. "Do we use Eddy again or what?"

"I don't know." Rick answered them.

"I'm ready to battle again, if that's what we want." Toby stated as Ryuto got to the team.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ryuto replied.

"Mr. Dickenson and Ryo!" DJ yelled. "Have you two made your decision?"

"Yes." Mr. Dickenson replied. "We have decided to allow the teams themselves choose."

"But they must agree to either use a Blader that has already battled", Ryo spoke into the microphone, "or to use a teammate who has yet to battle."

"Teams!?" DJ asked.

"I want to battle next." Sora said determined.

"Sounds good." Ryuto replied. "What about you two?" He looked at Toby and Zeo.

"Sure." They both smiled at Sora.

"I want to battle!" Steven almost yelled at his team.

"No way." Eddy replied.

"Why not?" Steven asked.

"Because you didn't even place as a secondary in the last world tournament for the team." Michael replied.

"So, that means that Emily is battling." Rick placed a large hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked nervously.

"Positive." Michael, Eddy, and Rick said simultaneously.

"Whatever." Steven sat down angrily.

"Right!" Emily then ran to the stadium, the Great Wall being replaced by a traditional stadium, as Sora also ran to the stadium.

"The final battle!" DJ yelled. "Emily versus Sora! In 3!"

"2!" The audience yelled.

"1!" DJ and the audience yelled.

"Let it. Rip!" Sora and Emily launched into the stadium. Trygator spun around the stadium wall as Cyber Pegasus followed behind.

"Go, Trygator!" Emily yelled and collided with Cyber Pegasus.

"You think you can beat me in a battle of strength?" Sora asked in a laughing way and then his BeyBlade began to push Trygator around the stadium.

"Break off!" Emily commanded and Trygator went to the center of the stadium.

"Attack!" Cyber Pegasus swooped down to Trygator, but Emily dodged the attack and Sora's Blade almost went out of the stadium. "Easy."

Emily laughed and Trygator sent Cyber Pegasus into the air. "It's over."

Sora growled as he watched his airborne BeyBlade. "If Gingka can recover from something like this", Cyber Pegasus began to spin upright in the air, "then so can I!" The Bey landed back into the stadium and hit Trygator.

"Push him back!" Emily's Blade began to hold its own against Sora's.

"Epic." Sora said astonished by Emily. Then their BeyBlades bounced away and landed in front of their Bladers. "O.V. Drive!"

"Alligator Bites!" Their attacks collided in a semi-large explosion, sending both Beys into the air, but luckily they landed back in the stadium. They both laughed at the other. "I'm not giving up yet." Emily said as Trygator spun against the wall heading for Cyber Pegasus.

"Neither am I." Sora replied as Cyber Pegasus met Trygator half way. The Blades spun away from the other, but then Trygator went up the edge and slammed back against Cyber Pegasus. Cyber Pegasus went the center of the stadium, jumped up, and landed on top of Trygator's Bit Chip.

Emily growled and her top flipped over, sending Sora's to spin in front of him, still in the stadium. "Get 'em!" Emily commanded and her BeyBlade attacked Sora's again.

"Alrighty then." Sora smiled and Cyber Pegasus pushed Trygator all the way to the other side of the stadium, up the wall, and out into the open air! Cyber Pegasus then popped Trygator off, sending it further into the air. "Oh yeah." Sora smiled as his Bey landed back in the stadium safely.

"Don't get cocky." Emily stated and Trygator landed back in the stadium as well.

"My bad." Sora replied and they collided again in the center of the stadium, they swirled around, and then dashed back up the wall in front of their owner(s). "Avalanche Boost!"

"Water Smash!" They collided and a huge red cross blasted out from the collision!

"Oh man!" DJ yelled.

Emily looked down in front of her feet, and saw Trygator laying there. "Wow." She said out loud.

"Huh?" DJ looked at Trygator. "Whoa! Then where is!?" DJ looked at the stadium frantically for Cyber Pegasus.

"Look up!" Toby yelled and pointed up at Cyber Pegasus, as it fell to the stadium.

"Will Cyber Pegasus still be spinning after its hardcore landing!?"

"Please, Pegasus." Sora pleaded as he watched his BeyBlade land in the stadium. It landed and it was wobbling.

"Sora takes the win for the Star Breakers!" DJ announced and everyone cheered for the team.

"Alright!" Sora jumped up.

"Good match." Emily replied from her side and winked at Sora.

"Same to you." Sora replied, blushing.

"Yeah-ha!" Ryuto yelled as he bumped knuckles with Sora.

"You did it!" Toby gave him a high five.

"That's what I'm talking about." Zeo said bumping knuckles with Sora.

"Epic win!" Sora punched up to the air.

"Sorry you guys." Emily said to her team.

"For what?" Michael asked.

"Yeah girl, you had a great match." Eddy complimented Emily.

"Good going, Emily." Rick shook Emily's hand.

"Well that battle puts today to an end everyone!" DJ announced. "Tomorrow the next three teams will prepare for their battles and you all can stay home and get pumped for the next three team battles! Would you like to know who is battling who!?" The crowd yelled and chanted 'tell us'! "The fourth match: the Blitzkrieg Boys versus Team Wild Fang! The fifth match: White Tiger X versus Team Wang Hu Zhong! Finally for the sixth match: the Majestics versus team Excalibur!" The crowd roared in excitement and everyone soon went home.


	11. Chapter 11

Break Day

It's the second day of the WBBA and BBA competition, which is also the day everyone stays home, many couples from each federation is out in town on a large group date. They are: Tyson and Hilary, Kai and Julia, Daichi and Ming-Ming, Ray and Mariah, Max and Emily, Miguel and Mathilda, Gingka and Madoka, Lera and Nowaguma, Kyoya and Hikaru, Chao Xin and Mei-Mei, and then Sophie and Julian - the newest couple. Almost all the girls are piggyback riding on their boyfriends, other than Hikaru, Ming-Ming, and Sophie - who are merely holding hands with their boyfriend.

"So, Tyson." Gingka looked at the BBA Champion. "When did you and Hilary start dating?"

"Some time after the battle against BEGA." Tyson replied. "What about you and Madoka?"

"Same thing basically." Gingka answered.

"Oh." Tyson replied.

"He just couldn't refuse that charm huh, Madoka?" Hilary winked at the Bey Tech.

"Sure couldn't." Madoka said proudly. "But I'm guessing that you were the one that couldn't resist Tyson's charm." Madoka smiled at Hilary.

"What does that mean?" Hilary asked darkly, leaning towards Madoka.

"I'm just saying that Tyson is more of a flirt than you are." Madoka quickly answered.

"Oh." Hilary realized. "Well then yeah." She said sweetly laying her head on top of Tyson's cap and him and Gingka nervously smiled at each other.

"So, Daichi." Julia turned to the young boy. "How're you and Ming-Ming doing now-a-days?"

"What does that mean!?" Daichi yelled.

"Well I mean. You and her are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Julia grinned.

"No we're not!" Daichi yelled even louder.

"Then why are you holding her hand?" Julia started to play with Kai's scarf.

"Shut up!" Daichi yelled into the sky.

"Leave him alone, Julia." Kai looked back at his girlfriend. "Daichi is still shy about the situation."

"Thank you, Kai." Daichi paused. "Hey! I am not shy!"

"Isn't that the truth." Julia whispered into Kai's ear.

"Are you ashamed of me, Daichi?" Ming-Ming asked.

"What!? No! Of course not." Daichi answered quickly.

"Then why does it make you mad when people call us boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Because I don't like it when people put a - um. A uh - what's it called?" Daichi started to ponder.

"A stable?" Mei-Mei said.

"What?" Daichi looked at her like she was crazy.

Chao Xin dropped his head in shame at Mei-Mei's answer. "I think you two mean label."

"Yeah, that's it!" Daichi looked at Ming-Ming.

"Oh." Ming-Ming and Mei-Mei both said.

"Yeah." Daichi began. "If I was ashamed about anything - it would be the fact that you're a pop star." Everyone looked frightened for Daichi.

Lady Ming-Ming picked up Daichi by the scruff of his shirt. "What did you say about my singing?"

"That it's beautiful!" Daichi answered.

"That's what I thought." Lady Ming-Ming kissed Daichi's forehead and let him put him down.

"How're you able to do that?" Madoka asked Lady Ming-Ming.

"You mean transform into this from my original self?" Lady Ming-Ming asked.

"Yeah." Madoka nodded.

"This is merely my BeyBlading Spirit taking physical form." (I don't know if that's true, but that's what I'm going with)

"Awesome." Gingka said out loud.

"I've got a question." Ray spoke up and everyone looked at him. "Where are we going again?"

"To see a movie, silly." Mariah answered him.

"Then shouldn't we get a move on?" Ray asked.

"Hmm?" Emily looked at her watch. "He's right! The movie starts in five minutes!" They bolted to the theatre, saw the movie, which was Chronicle just so you know, and then headed out to a nice restaurant.

"Do you know what to order?" Tyson leaned next to Gingka, as him, Hilary, Gingka, Madoka, Hikaru, Kyoya, Kai, and Julia sat at one table.

"I'm just getting whatever Madoka gets." Gingka answered.

"I'll probably do the same with Hilary."

"You two don't know what you're getting, do you?" Kai asked right before he took a sip of his coffee.

"What would you know, Kai?" Tyson sneered. "You and your tiny coffee cup." Tyson grabbed his drink.

"At least I'm not drinking out of a wide glass of soda." Kai replied.

"It's better than your coffee." Tyson stated.

"You two should've got water." Kyoya said.

"Hey, we need the energy." Tyson remarked.

"Please." Kyoya looked at Tyson. "Your food will give you enough energy and the water will help you digest."

"It's our method and it has worked so far." Kai stared coldly at Kyoya.

"WHATEVER." Kyoya spat to the side and then looked at Hikaru. "I heard you were drooling over Tyson's older brother." Kyoya smirked at her.

"Well I thought I could look a good looking man, since all you do is stare at girls." Hikaru replied with a evil smile.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked turning away from looking at the girl that walked by.

"My point exactly." Hikaru pointed at Kyoya and everyone laughed.

"Looks like their finally having a good time." Chao Xin said laughing at the other table.

"Seems so." Ray joined in on his laughter, as did the rest of the table. Their table being set with: Chao Xing, Mei-Mei, Ming-Ming, Daichi, Ray, Mariah, Lera, and Nowaguma.

"It's funny how you can laugh at someone else laughing at another." Julian stated, smiling at the others.

"Sure thing." Max politely smiled at what he thought was a joke from Julian. Their table consisting of: Julian, Sophie, Max, Emily, Mathilda, and Miguel.

While at they restaurant, they shared jokes, told stories, talked to someone else from another table, and laughed the entire time. Then after they left, Kai took them all to the tallest building, so they could look out at the city during the night.

"Awesome." Lera said looking out.

"Yeah." Nowaguma grabbed Lera's hand and they smiled at each other. Then they all heard snoring. They turned around to see Tyson and Gingka laying on the roof, with their heads laying against the other and then their girlfriends laying on their chests. (What I'm trying to say is that if you were to push Tyson up, his head would lay on Gingka's right shoulder and Gingka would lay on Tyson's right shoulder, got the picture now?)

Ray smiled and laid down on the roof too. "I actually wouldn't mind staying the night up here. I mean come on. The arena is right around the corner, as is our hotel rooms, we can get up early enough - take a shower and then be at the arena on time.

"I agree." Chao Xin laid his head next to Ray's copying Tyson and Gingka and then Mei-Mei and Mariah laid on Ray and Chao Xin's chests.

Kai and Kyoya sat up against the large entrance the door had, they sat next to each other, and Julia and Hikaru sat in their laps laying their heads on Kai and Kyoya's shoulders.

Nowaguma laid down and Lera laid on his large stomach like a cat, she even looked like one. Mathilda and Miguel laughed at the odd couple and then laid down themselves, Mathilda laying her head on Miguel's stomach - copying Lera almost.

Max laid down with Ming-Ming laying on his chest, Emily on his shoulder, and Daichi on her stomach. Max and Emily knew the younger Bladers wouldn't be comfortable sleeping like everyone else, so they did them that small favor.

Sophie and Julian looked back at everyone as they continued to sit on the edge with the feet dangling over.

"What do you want to do?" Julian asked.

"I'd like to stay." Sophie smiled and then gently pushed Julian on the roof as they scooted away from the edge.

"As you wish." Julian smiled at Sophie as she laid her head down on his shoulder. He wrapped the arm she was laying on around her shoulder, he knew it would fall asleep - but he didn't care.


	12. Chapter 12

Team Wild Fang vs. The Blitzkrieg Boys

All the couples made it to the arena just like Ray said that very morning and soon it was time for the fourth team battle.

"Hello, everyone!" DJ yelled and the audience cheered. "Are you ready for the final three team battles!?" They roared in excitement.

"I know I am!" AJ said. "What about you B-Man?"

"I'm just as excited!" Brad answered. "I'm glad they turned our microphones back on today."

"Yeah." AJ agreed. "It was pretty cold of them to keep us off for the whole day yesterday."

"How about we get on with the next battle!" DJ announced. "From the WBBA! Here come: Team Wild Fang!" The team of three stepped out waving at the audience as it cheered. "And from the BBA: The Blitzkrieg Boys!" They didn't wave, but they did enjoy the cheers. "Let's see who will be choosing first in this team battle!" DJ motioned to the computer behind him.

"Who do you think it's going to be, AJ?" Brad asked.

"How would I know, Brad?" AJ replied.

The computer brightened a logo. "Looks like the Blitzkrieg Boys are choosing first!"

"Tala?" Bryan asked.

"Who wants to battle first?" Tala asked his team.

"I didn't get to battle the Blade Breakers in our first tournament, nor was I able to go to the previous tournament." Ian stated.

"Your point?" Bryan asked.

"I want to battle first." Ian replied.

"Then go." Tala told him and Ian did so.

"It's Ian Papov!" DJ announced. "Wild Fang?"

"Go on, Demure." Nile said.

"M-Me?" Demure stammered.

"We don't have Kyoya, so we have to do with what we got. Understand?" Nile looked at Demure.

"I understand." Demure replied.

"Good luck my friend!" Benkei nearly yelled in Demure's ear.

"Thank you, Benkei." Demure smiled and then walked to the stadium.

"Demure?" DJ asked.

"Yes?" Demure looked at the man.

"Ok then." DJ shrugged. "Let's get this battle started! 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" Demure and Ian launched.

"Attack Wyborg!" Ian's BeyBlade attacked and nearly sent Demure's out of the stadium.

"Come on." Demure looked at his Bey as it practically wobbled down the wall of the stadium.

"Wow you sure are weak." Ian spat and his Blade attacked again, pushing Counter Scorpio against the edge.

"Oh no!" Demure yelled.

"You shouldn't even call yourself a Blader, you're so weak!" Ian laughed at Demure. "Send him out!" Wyborg then launched Counter Scorpio out of the stadium and behind Demure.

"No." Demure slumped over in disappointment.

"Ian wins by stadium out!" DJ announced and Ian walked back to his team with a wide grin.

"What the heck was that!?" Spencer picked up Ian by the scruff of his shirt.

"What're you talking about!?" Ian yelled.

"You insulted another Blader you little ingrate!" Bryan yelled about to punch Ian.

"Stop!" Tala yelled and Spencer and Bryn looked at him questioningly. "Spencer you have a battle to go to. Now go." Spencer dropped Ian and walked off.

"When Tala's not around." Bryan pointed down at Ian.

"Don't worry." Tala said. "He'll get what's coming to him."

"What a team." Nile said sarcastically.

"At least they defend other Bladers." Benkei replied.

"So who's battling Spencer?" Demure asked looking at the large teen at the stadium.

"Benkei will." Nile said looking at his large teen member.

"Bull!" Benkei yelled and charged to the stadium.

"This is what I'm talking about!" DJ yelled.

"Two heavy weights going at it, Brad!" AJ said. "You can't get any better than this."

"No you can't, AJ!" Brad replied.

"In 3!" DJ yelled. "2! 1!"

"Let it. Rip!" Benkei and Spencer launched powerfully.


	13. Chapter 13

Team Wild Fang vs. The Blitzkrieg Boys Part 2

_3, 2, 1_

"Let it. Rip!" Benkei and Spencer launched powerfully.

_Here come the heavyweight generation Beyblade_

Their BeyBlades collided and caused an explosion, sending both Beys to the stadium wall in front of their Blader.

_Spinnin' in motion causin' a commotion_

"ATTACK!" Benkei and Spencer yelled, their Blades collided again and the same thing happened as before.

_Round after round we keep on winnin'_

"Go!" Spencer yelled.

"Once more!" Benkei ordered. Once, they were close enough - "Now!" Benkei yelled and Dark Bull hit Seaborg with its Spin Track, sending the BeyBlade into the air.

_We takin' 'em out with the Beyblade spinnin'_

"Seaborg!" Spencer yelled and his Bey landed back in the stadium. "Try this!" Seaborg jumped into the air over Bull and landed harshly on its Energy Ring, sending it to the wall in front of Benkei.

_On and on and just not winnin'_

"Benkei!" Nile yelled. "That would've been the perfect time to knock him out of the stadium with your Spin Track!"

"I know." Benkei replied.

"Well then do something!" Nile spat.

_Beyblade just keeps on rippin'_

"Bull Upper Cut!" Dark Bull's Spin Track began to glow red and attacked Seaborg.

"Voda Impact!" A tornado of water surrounds Seaborg, Dark Bull goes into the water, and is sent into the air above the water.

_Here come the heavyweight generation Beyblade_

"Bull!" Benkei yelled and his Blade landed back into the stadium. "Phew."

"Is that all you've got?" Spencer taunted.

"Not at all!" Benkei replied. "Attack!"

_Comin' on strong like the son of King Kong_

Bull attacked Seaborg at the center of the stadium, but Seaborg knocked Bull away like it was nothing. "What!?" Benkei attacked again, but the same thing happened.

_Spinnin' in motion causin' a commotion_

"What's going on?" Gingka asked out loud.

"It's like a bull trying to jump into sea." Madoka said.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Everytime Bull tries to attack, it's like a bull trying to jump into the sea, but the whale below keeps hitting the bull with its tail." Madoka explained.

"Keeping the bull out of the water." Tyson said.

"Exactly." Madoka looked up at him.

_Goin' supercharge cause we wanna hit 'em large_

Seaborg swatted Bull away again. "I'm tired of this!" Spencer yelled. "Wave Impact!" A wave formed behind Seaborg as it attacked Dark Bull.

"Red Horn Uppercut!" Benkei ordered and Bull went under the stadium floor.

_Round after round we keep on winnin'_

"What!?" Spencer and Bryan both yelled.

"Now!" Bull came out from the ground and sent Seaborg into the air, stopping the wave entirely.

_We takin' 'em out with the Beyblade spinnin'_

"Stay in the stadium Seaborg." Spencer's BeyBlade landed in the stadium perfectly. "Alright." Spencer smiled.

"GO!" They both yelled and their Beys collided in the center of the stadium.

_On and on and just not winnin'_

The two Blades rammed each other again and again, never letting up, neither one faltering or showing a sign of weakness. Until finally, both BeyBlades bounced away from the other and Benkei and Spencer stumbled back; both out of breath.

"Lets end this." Spencer looked to Benkei.

"Right." Benkei agreed.

_Beyblade just keeps on rippin'_

"Stramolyu!" Seaborg began to glow a bright gold.

"Maximum Stampede!" Dark Bull caught on fire.

_Generation Beyblade_

"RAAHHH!" They collided and bright golden light shined out to everyone behind Spencer. Fire licked the air above Bull and lashed out around Benkei.

_3, 2, 1. Let it rip!_

"What power!" AJ yelled.

Then the two attacks exploded, sending both Bladers off their feet and on their backs!

_Here like a hurricane blowin' everyone away!_

"Who won!?" Brad questioned.

"Where are their BeyBlades!?" AJ questioned as well.

The Beys landed next to their Bladers, Seaborg was scorched, and Bull's Spin Track was missing a horn.

"It's a tie!" DJ yelled and everyone cheered in excitement and astonishment.

"Seaborg." "Bull." They picked up their damaged Blades. They looked at each other, smiled, and walked to the other.

"Great match." They gasped when they said at the same time and then they laughed at their surprise and shook hands.

"THAT'S how real Bladers end a match." Tala snarled at Ian.


	14. Chapter 14

Team Wild Fang vs. The Blitzkrieg Boys Finale

Tala and Nile made their way to the stadium floor.

"Are you two ready to see the stadium!?" DJ asked.

"Bring it on." Tala replied and Nile chuckled as his response.

"Here it is: The Forbidden City Stadium!" DJ yelled and the stadium came out from the floor (see Episode 16 of BeyBlade).

"Your teammate Ian, disrespected my teammate Demure!" Nile pointed at Tala. "I will not stand for it one bit."

"No worries." Tala said. "He'll be dealt with."

"Good."

"Well lets get this battle started in: 3! 2! 1!" DJ yelled.

"Let it rip!" Tala and Nile launched inside the amazing stadium. The BeyBlades attacked and caused an explosion, almost hitting the building inside the stadium.

_Waited so long_

"ATTACK!" Tala and Nile ordered after their Beys flew away from the other, and another explosion happened when they hit.

_Standing for you_

"KEEP IT UP!" They hit again and exploded away once more.

_The world beneath your feet_

They collided in the center, explosion coming off from the sparks in which they are colliding, but neither Blade is bounding away.

_Crumbling down_

"Stay on him, Wolborg." Tala said.

_As you come around_

"Don't give in, Horuseus." Nile spoke to his BeyBlade. Then the two tops spun around the other, a tornado of sparks spun over them, and the sparks would collide creating explosions in the air!

_To realize what I can be_

"Awesome." They both said.

_I've paid my dues_

"Wolborg!"

_And I've earned my kick_

"Horuseus!"

_I'm taking the stage_

The tops spun away from each other, their Bladers stared each other down, and chuckled.

_Spotlight shining on me_

"Spread your wings Horuseus!" Bullets of air attacked Wolborg, sending him back.

_Gonna steal your thunder_

"What in the world?" Tala questioned after he felt the attack.

_Comin' up from under_

"Keep it up!" Nile commanded.

_I got your number_

"Dodge it, Wolborg!" Wolborg then dodged the oncoming attacks by hiding behind the building within the stadium.

_I'm the underdog!_

"Hooky Dina!" Brad yelled. "Tala's just letting Nile destroy the Imperial City Stadium!"

"Can ya blame him, Brad?" AJ asked. "It's either the stadium or his BeyBlade."

"I guess you're right, AJ." Brad replied.

Finally, Horuseus destroyed the entire building.

"Nowhere to hide!" Nile said as he attacked again.

_Gonna steal your ground_

"Wolborg!" Tala yelled and his Bey jumped into the air, over the air bullets, and attacked Horusues from above!

_Turn your head around_

"Whoa!" Nile said as he felt the attack from Wolborg.

_I'm gonna shake you down, cos_

"Push him away!" Tala commanded.

_I'm the underdog!_

Wolborg began to push Horuseus to the large wall of the stadium, but before they got too close - Horuseus turned away and fled from Wolborg; and Wolborg stopped dead in its tracks before it hit the wall itself.

"ATTACK!" They yelled, their Blades collided, spun around causing dirt to swirl around them, and then quickly separated from the other.

_Don't waste my time_

"Lets show him our ultimate defense, Vulcan Horuseus!" The BeyBlade began to glow a bright gold.

_Don't play with my mind_

"Ultimate defense, huh?" Tala remarked.

_I already know your destiny_

"We'll just see about that! Attack, Wolborg!" His Bey hit the opposing top, but it was blown away. "Haha. Again!" The same thing happened. "Three times the charm." But it wasn't.

"I told you." Nile shrugged his arms as he grinned.

_At the end of this race_

Tala chuckled and Wolborg was then coated by an icy wind and blue aura. "Time to face the music." Tala grinned. "Attack!" Wolborg attacked again and this time - Horuseus was blown away.

_I'm taking your place_

"Oh no." Nile said as Wolborg rushed to Horuseus.

_For now and all eternity_

"Counter!" Nile ordered; they collided and both were blown away!

_I've paid my dues_

They smiled at each other. "AGAIN!" They yelled and they collided with another explosion.

_And I've earned my kick_

"Lets clean up the stadium." Tala remarked about the debris from the building in the stadium.

"Agreed." Nile said. Then their Blades collided in the center of the stadium, blowing the debris out of the stadium, but in their faces as consequence. Tala and Nile both began to huff and puff, as their BeyBlades showed signs of weakness, neither glowing their powerful light from before.

_I'm taking the stage_

"Tired?" Tala asked. "Your Horuseus seems to be out of gold aura."

"I could ask and say the same thing about you and Wolborg's icy wind." Nile replied.

_Spotlight shining on me_

They laughed. Then their Beys collided, bombarded each other, sparked against the other, separated, and repeated. This went on and on - until both Bladers stood up right and their Blades bounded away from the other.

_Gonna steal your thunder_

"Time to end this!" Tala yelled. "Novae Rog!" His BeyBlade charged creating a blizzard around the entire stadium.

_Comin' up from under_

"Mystic Zone!" A large pillar of gold blasts out and above Nile's Bey.

_I got your number_

The two attacks collide, gold aura spiraling off of Horuseus' pillar, and a blizzard blowing behind Wolborg.

_I'm the underdog!_

Both Bladers yelled at the top of their lungs and a large explosion erupted into the sky. Once everything calmed down, gold orbs and snow flakes began to fall from the ceiling onto the floor.

"Beautiful." AJ, Brad, and DJ all said. Then a blast of blue and a blast of gold skyrocketed down onto the stadium.

"Was that!?" DJ then looked into the stadium to see both Blades. DJ gasped and then yelled: "Wolborg has stopped spinning! Nile is the winner!" Vulcan Horuseus stops wobbling and falls to the ground just as Nile falls to his knees.

"Oh man." Nile complained.

Tala took a wobbling step to the stadium and picked up both BeyBlades. "Here you go." He smiled at Nile handing him Horuseus.

"Thank you." Nile smiled back at Tala.

"Looks like you're battling, Ian." Tala said helping Nile to his feet.

"As it seems." Nile replied.

"Huh?" DJ asked. "So, you want Ian to battle Nile, Tala?" DJ asked the team leader.

"Yes." Tala turned to look at Ian and then he walked over to his team.

"You lost on purpose!" Ian yelled and then Bryan picked him up and slung him forward, closer to the stadium floor.

"Don't insult Tala like that." Bryan said.

"Yeah, Ian." Spencer stood. "You know Tala is too competitive to just throw a battle."

Ian got on his hands and knees, then Tala stood above him. "Get out there and battle." Tala said and then kicked Ian's hand out from under him, causing him to fall on his face.

"Ian?" DJ looked at the small Blader.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Ian got up and jogged to the stadium.

"We'll use the same stadium, since it is now clear of any and all debris!" DJ announced. "In 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their Blades into the stadium.

"Send him into the air, Horuseus!" Nile commanded and his BeyBlade sent Wyborg into the air, then spun below the airborne Bey.

"Oh no!" Ian yelled looking up at his Blade.

"Mystic Zone!" Nile yelled and the gold pillar shot up and covered Ian's BeyBlade. When the pillar vanished, Wyborg's Bit Chip fell on top of Horuseus and flew out of the stadium hitting Ian on the forehead.

"Nile is the winner!" DJ announced. "Team Wild Fang takes the win over the Blitzkrieg Boys!" The audience roared for the team and the Blitzkrieg Boys took their leave as Ian tried to catch up with them, sadness plastered on his face.

"He did." Madoka nearly whispered.

"Who did what?" Kenny asked.

"Tala." Madoka replied. "Check the stats from their collision."

Kenny began reviewing the battle and the stats as told. "No way!"

"What is it, Chief!?" Ray asked.

"Ian was right." Kenny replied.

"You don't mean." Max paused.

"Yes." Kenny looked up to see Tala disappear into the hall out of the battling area, with Ian right behind him. "He threw the match, just so Nile could defeat Ian."


	15. Chapter 15

White Tiger X vs. Wang Hu Zhong Part 1

"Let's get the next two teams out!" DJ yelled and the crowd roared. "Here they are from the BBA: White Tiger X!" Everyone cheered as the team took their seats. "And from the WBBA: Wang Hu Zhong!" Again, everyone cheered. "Who will be choosing first!?" The computer started its selection. "Wang Hu Zhong must choose first!"

"What should we do?" Mei-Mei asked Dashan.

"You and Chi-yun will team up to battle." Dashan turned to his team.

"Why not me and Mei-Mei." Chao Xin asked.

"I'm sorry." Dashan dropped his head. "But you and her lost against the team of Sophie and Wales, and well - Chi-yun and Mei-Mei have a better battle defense."

"Uh", DJ started, "Wang Hu Zhong?" Then Mei-Mei and Chi-yun ran to the stadium.

"We're ready to bowl!" Mei-Mei told DJ.

"What?" DJ asked.

"She means ready to roll!" Chao Xin yelled out.

"White Tigers?" DJ asked.

"Mariah and Kevin." Lee said to the two.

"Right." They both nodded and jogged off to the stadium.

"Okay, Bladers!" DJ yelled. "In 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it. Rip!" The four launched their BeyBlades into the stadium and immediately collided, but when they separated, Thermal Lacerta began to spin in the center with Aquario spinning around Lacerta.

_Switchblade, do what I got to_

"What're they doing?" Mariah asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Kevin stated. "Attack!"

_Vacate, coming right at you_

"Kevin!" Mariah yelled in protest, but it was too late - both Beys dodged Kevin's attack.

"What?" Kevin asked and then Lacerta and Aquario got back into formation.

_Slow down_

"Mariah?" Kevin asked as Galman spun on one side of the stadium and Galux was on the other.

"Right." Mariah nodded.

_Before you take your last step_

"GO!" They both yelled. Their Blades attacked, but Aquario and Lacerta dodged again, causing Galux and Galman to collide.

_This is a test of the bumps 'n bruise that you know you get used to_

"OH NO!" They bounced away from each other, sending the other back to the wall previously spinning on, and then their opponents took formation once again.

"That's it!" Kevin attacked again.

_I choose to run with my home crew_

"Stop that!" Mariah scolded.

"Mountain Formation!" Lacerta hit Aquario into Galman, sending the BeyBlade into the air.

_Lock down, it's gonna be a blackout_

"Oh man." Kevin said as he watched his Bey.

"Galux!" Mariah's Blade jumped into the air and hit Kevin's back into the stadium.

_Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout_

"Thanks, Mariah." Kevin said.

"Don't do that again!" Mariah yelled at him.

_Yeah, Yeah_

"Mountain Formation!" Chi-yun yelled again and Aquario collided with Galux.

"Please." Mariah smiled as Galux began to push Aquario.

_I'm a teach you, class in session_

"Watch out Mariah!" Kevin yelled and collided with Galux as soon as Lacerta collided with Mariah's BeyBlade.

_It's a long rope, like a flexi-fall_

The four Bladers growled as their Beys were locked in the odd collision.

_Above ground, to do the things you used to_

Then Chi-yun yelled, using his Spin Track against Galux, sending it back into the air, with Galman hitting the edge, but not falling out.

_Cause if you could live like me, Underground_

"Galux." Mariah watched her Blade hit the ground.

"One more to go." Chi-yun grinned at Kevin.

_Lonely sights and lonely sounds_

Kevin growled and then yelled: "Crazy Monkey Attack!" Galman began glowing yellow and swooped down to attack.

_Could you fight the darkness, All around?_

Chi-yun broke formation, attacking Galman, as he yelled with Lacerta standing behind him. Lacerta's Spin Track collided with Galman's final attack - a bright pillar of energy blasted out of the stadium and then.

_No way up and always down, For me this is the only game in town_

"Galman." "Lacerta." Both Bladers looked down at their BeyBlades next to them.

"What?" DJ asked looking at the last top in the stadium.

Mei-Mei jumped up and down. "I WON! I WON!" She then ran to Chao Xin and hugged him tightly.

"That's my girl!" He congratulated her.

"That was a good match." Chi-yun bowed to Mariah and Kevin.

"Same to you." Kevin replied and him and Mariah bowed back.

Mariah looked at Chao Xin and Mei-Mei, then she looked up at Ray, as he stood at the prospectors window. Ray gave her thumbs up with a smile, Mariah blew him a kiss, and Ray blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright." Tyson nudged Ray with his elbow and everyone chuckled at him and Ray.

"Good job you two." Lee said as Mariah and Kevin got back to the team. "Gary." Lee turned to the giant. "You're up!"


	16. Chapter 16

White Tiger X vs. Wang Hu Zhong Part 2

Gary stepped up to the stadium.

"Wang Hu Zhong?" DJ asked.

"I guess it's my turn." Chao Xin stood up and walked to the stadium, confidently as all of his fan girls cheered his name.

"He's got a lot of fan girls." Gary said out loud.

"I hate them all!" Mei-Mei raged and her teammates smiled awkwardly at her.

"Ok boys." DJ said. "In 3!"

"2!" The fan girls yelled.

"1!" All the boys, who are now rooting for Gary, yelled.

"Let it rip!" Gary and Chao Xin launched into the stadium. The BeyBlades collided with sparks flying.

"What's up?" Chao Xin asked looking at his Bey. "Why isn't my Spin Track redirecting you?"

"Galzzly's second Attack Ring is a free moving ring." Madoka said out loud. "So when it collides with Virgo's free spinning Spin Track, they don't do any damage or push the other away."

"This again!?" Masamune yelled.

"Virgo!" Poison Virgo uses its Fusion Wheel to knock Galzzly to the edge in front of Gary and then Virgo began to spin in the center of the stadium. "Come on big guy. Let's see what you got." Chao Xin teased.

"Attack Galzzly!" Gary's Blade attacked, but Virgo dodged the attack, and then counterattacked from behind. "You think you can beat me in strength?" Then Virgo went back to the center.

"Don't have to." Chao Xin replied.

"Go!" Gary yelled, but his BeyBlade was dodged again. Then Chao Xin counterattacked again. "Rah!" Gary tried to push Virgo off, but it went back to the center before he could. "Again!" Galzzly attacked, Virgo dodged, then Virgo countered, and finally Virgo spun at the very edge of the stadium.

"Come on." Chao Xin taunted Gary. Gary roared and Galzzly attacked, but Virgo dodged it again, sending Galzzly into the air. "Looks like it's over." Chao Xin smiled.

"Come down hard, Galzzly!" Gary yelled.

"Whoa!" Chao Xin dodged the falling Bey, but when he did - Gary's Blade shattered a small part of the stadium and then jumped back into the air, just to do it again. "Keep dodging!" And Galzzly kept jumping.

"It's a good thing we were gonna change the stadium after this anyways." DJ wiped some sweat off his face.

"I'm tired of this!" Chao Xin yelled after Gary's Blade went into the air again. "Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword!" Blue wind began to spin around Virgo's Fusion Wheel as it spun waiting for Galzzly to crash down.

"Bear Stomp Attack!" Galzzly began to glow red and slammed down to Virgo. A large explosion of purple sent Chao Xin railing back, doing two back flips, and then landing on his stomach - with Virgo directly in front of him; it laying on its Face Bolt.

"Gary is the winner!" DJ announced and all the boys cheered as all the girls complained for Chao Xin.

"Oh no!" Mei-Mei yelled and ran to her boyfriends side, but when she went to help him up - he was laughing. "Chao Xin?"

"That was an awesome match, bi - Gary." Chao Xin stood up as Gary walked to him.

"Same to you small fry." Gary grasped Chao Xin's hand in a handshake. "I mean Chao Xin." Then the three Bladers shared a laugh.

"Way to go, Gary." Kevin jumped up to his cousin.

"Oh yeah." Mariah gave the giant a high five.

"Lee?" Gary looked at his team leader.

"Great job." Lee put a hand on Gary's shoulder, then walked towards the stadium - as did Dashan.


	17. Chapter 17

White Tiger X vs. Wang Hu Zhong Finale

Dashan and Lee stepped up to the stadium floor.

"Let's see the awesome stadium these two will be Blading in!" DJ announced, the floor opened up, and then the Canyon Bowl came out. "Say hello to the Canyon Bowl, it is a replica of the Grand Canyon itself!" (see episode 23 of BeyBlade)

"Awesome." Lee and Dashan both said.

Then Lee looked down at his White Galeon MS. 'I hope we're ready.' Lee thought to himself. His white HMS BeyBlade has a Flat Core Running Core, its Weight Disk is a Circle Wide, then the Attack Ring has three Galeon heads, with ears that are tipped with metal and streaks of metal lightning running behind the heads, resembling Galeon's long mane; finally the Bit Protector obviously showing off Galeon in a pouncing in midair position.

"Take your positions!" DJ yelled. "In 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" They launched into the awesome stadium!

"Attack, Galeon." Lee commanded, but Dashan moved his hands to the right and Rock Zurafa went up the right wall, dodging Galeon's attack.

_Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game_

"Again!" Lee attacked once more, but Dashan then motioned to the left with Zurafa going up the left wall, again dodging Galeon's attack.

_Thought you could take me down_

"Hold still will ya!?" Galeon attacked once more.

SUCKA

"Zurafa!" The two BeyBlades collided in a blaze of sparks.

_Take me down so here we go_

Fist tightened, teeth clenched, Beys sizzling, and the sparks between them flying off and licking the walls next to them.

_Thought you could take me down, what's up you forgot about my old school_

"This collision is a deadlock!" AJ announced in excitement.

"And with that in mind." Brad started. "Remember folks, lock up your dead just in case they come back as zombies."

"Good advice, Brad." AJ said sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Brad replied wholeheartedly.

_If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself somethin' _

Then the ground below the two Blades began to crack, then the two tops bounced away, with pieces of the ground going with them.

"Looks like this is already an exciting match." Lee stated, smiling at Dashan.

"Agreed." Dashan smiled back.

"Let's see how you do against this." Lee grinned. "Monkey!" Galeon rushed to Zurafa, with a bright yellow aura glowing in front of it.

_Thought you picked up my name, but you forgot about my home game_

"Solid Iron Wall!" Zurafa began to glow gold. The two Specials collided, a golden explosion happened, but Galeon was the only Bey seen flying away - Zurafa was still in its same spot.

_Thought you could take me down_

"What was that?" Lee asked in utter confusion.

_SUCKA_

"That was the ultimate defense!" Dashan replied. "You cannot defeat it."

_Take me down so here we go_

"We'll see about that. Galeon!" Galeon attacked again, but Zurafa's Spin Track sent Galeon flying back. 'Was that?' Lee looked at Zurafa.

_Thought you could take my group, but you forgot about my old school_

"Again!" The same thing happened. 'It's that rubber part under his BeyBlade!' Lee finally realized what Zurafa's secret was. 'UNDER.' Lee emphasized in his head.

_If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself somethin'_

"Go!" Galeon went up the rock wall to its right, jumped into the air, and over Zurafa. "Bear!" The bottom of Galeon began to glow red.

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

"Strong Arm Flash!" Zurafa jumped toward Galeon, with a streak of gold behind it. An explosion of gold and red happened, sending Zurafa straight to the ground, and Galeon landed safely back in the stadium. "Okay." Dashan huffed slightly.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip Beyblade_

"Let's see how you fair against this!" Zurafa attacked and hit Galeon with its Spin Track, sending it into the air, and almost out of the stadium.

"Whoa!" Lee yelled.

"Here it comes!" Dashan yelled as Zurafa rushed to Galeon.

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

"Mountain Cat!" Galeon rushed to Zurafa, with pink aura glowing in front of it.

"Strong Arm Barrage!" Then the two Beys began to bombard each other over and over.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip Beyblade_

"Galeon." "Zurafa."

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

Then the two Blades began to create small explosions that would damage the ground, every time they collided.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip Beyblade_

"Galeon!" "Zurafa!"

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

They hit each other once more, but Zurafa was sent flying back, and landed in front of Dashan - still in the stadium though.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip Beyblade_

"ATTACK!" They both yelled quickly.

_G-G-G-Go_

Galeon and Zurafa collided in the center of the stadium, then they went up the right rock wall, and jumped off of it into the air.

_Go_

They were upside down, going towards the left rock wall, but before they did, they bombarded each other quickly, and then went down the left wall; back to the center of the stadium.

_Go_

Lee and Dashan chuckled, Galeon and Zurafa began to spin around the other rapidly, until they finally became a blur - and then that blur became a spiraling dust tornado!

_Go_

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?" DJ, AJ, and Brad all yelled.

_Go_

"RAH!" Lee and Dashan yelled, their BeyBlades bounding away, back in front of them in the stadium.

_Go_

"I think it's time I show you my fastest move." Lee said.

"Same here." Dashan stated.

_Yeahyouknowyourcraft_

"Metal Streak!" "Storm Surge!" Galeon left the ground broken in a single line behind it, the attacks collided, and an explosion sent them away once more.

_Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game_

"ATTACK!" The two yelled. Their Beys collided in the center again, but this time, they quickly moved.

_Thought you could take me down, SUCKA_

Galeon is in front of the wall to Lee's left and Zurafa is in front of the wall to Dashan's left. The two Blades bounced away from each other.

_Take me down so here we go_

"Galeon!" Galeon pushed Zurafa against the rock wall.

"Zurafa!" Zurafa did the same to Galeon, except to the wall behind Galeon.

_Thought you could take me down, what's up you forgot about my old school_

"Galeon!" Same thing again.

"Zurafa!" Same thing.

_Beyblade_

"GALEON!" "ZURAFA!" Galeon only pushed Zurafa back to the center, because of Zurafa attacking back at that moment.

_Beyblade_

"AAAHH!" They yelled and their BeyBlades were sent flying away from each other, into the walls behind them. The rocks above caved in over them!

"Is it a tie?" DJ looked quizzically at the stadium.

_Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game_

Then Dashan and Lee yelled loudly, Dashan glowing gold, Lee glowing black with a red outline, and then the same colored pillars blasted out of their Beys; destroying the debris over them.

_Thought you could take me down_

"Time to finish this." Lee stated.

_SUCKA_

"Agreed." Dashan said.

_Take me down so here we go_

"White Lightning Attack!" Lee yelled.

"Crushing Blast!" Dashan yelled.

_Thought you could take my group, but you forgot about my old school_

Zurafa charged at Galeon covered in fire and Galeon charged at Zurafa covered in white lightning. The two attacks collided, lightning and fire streaks destroying the remaining rock walls in the stadium.

_If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself somethin'_

Both boys growled, then the fire and lighting began to spin around with their BeyBlades - but the lighting and fire became too much. Fire would lick across Lee's body, leaving burn marks, and lightning would streak across Dashan's body causing him to convulse every time. They both stumbled after another wave of elements crashing against their bodies.

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

"ZURAFA!" "GALEON!" They jutted out their right hands as they yelled, then the lightning and fire swirled around the other in a large pillar until finally, an explosion of fire and lighting blasted out of the stadium, sending DJ flying away and completely destroying the stadium itself.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip, BEYBLADE!_

"I need a new job." DJ said as he stood up. He looked down at the stadium to see both Galeon and Zurafa wobbling and Dashan with lightning coursing out of his body and Lee with streaks of smoke rising off of his. "Oh my…"

"Zurafa." Dashan whispered and him and Zurafa both fell over.

"Lee and White Tiger X are the winners!" DJ announced and the crowd cheered loudly, with half of them chanting 'BBA'. As Lee carried Dashan to Wang Hu Zhong he looked at the crowd in disgust as did the rest of the BBA and WBBA pro Bladers. "Will everyone calm down please?" DJ asked. "Will still have one more team battle.

"Why!?" An audience member yelled.

"The BBA won the team battle contest or whatever!" Another yelled.

"BBA! BBA! BBA!" They all started again.

"SILENCE!" Gary, Mariah, and Kevin all yelled.

"Show respect to the WBBA!" Kevin yelled.

"That's right!" Mariah started. "We did not come here to see which federation had stronger teams!"

"We are here to battle for the sake of battling!" Gary yelled.

"SO BE READY FOR THE NEXT TEAM BATTLE AND STOP BICKERING!" Lee roared.

"Those children are something else." Mr. Dickenson smiled.

"They sure are." Ryo smiled as well.


	18. Chapter 18

The Majestics vs. Team Excalibur

"Now, it's the time you've all been waiting for!" DJ yelled.

"Save the theatrics!" An audience member yelled.

"Just get on with the match!" Another one yelled.

"Please welcome from the BBA: The Majestics!" Everyone cheered for the on coming team. "And from the WBBA", people began to boo, "Team Excalibur!" More than half of the audience began to boo and less than a quarter tried to cheer for the team.

"This shouldn't even be a battle!" Someone yelled.

"The BBA teams won! There's no reason for this!" Another person yelled. After that, Ryo and Hiro ran out of the prospectors room.

"That is enough!" Mr. Dickenson yelled into his microphone.

"Mr. Dickenson?" DJ asked out loud.

"Now, the team battles from before were not set, so we could see which federation had the more powerful teams, and they will never be for that reason." Mr. D explained. "Now, enjoy the match or leave. Keep your opinions to yourself or leave. I will have no negativity in this celebration that the WBBA and BBA are holding. DJ?"

"Right!" DJ said. "Let's go to the computer to see who will be going first!" The computer began to decipher which team would choose first.

"I sure do like that Dickenson guy." Wales smiled.

"Agreed." The rest said.

"I really wanna face that Sophie girl." Oliver said out loud.

"Oh?" Enrique questioned. "Does our little Oliver have a crush?"

"Of course not." Oliver answered. "I want to face her for the mere fact that she is from France."

"I hear ya." Enrique replied. "I want to face off against their Italian member, Julian - but I think Robert will be facing him instead." Enrique looked at the team leader.

"Team leaders should face off against team leaders, but I do want to face the one named Klaus." Robert replied. "And who knows." He looked at Enrique. "You may be able to face Julian after all of this."

"I don't care if Wales is from England", Johnny spoke up, "I wouldn't ever want to face him. I'd rather take on either Klaus or Julian!"

"Of course you do." Oliver said, causing the rest of the team to laugh at Johnny.

"Excalibur will be choosing first!" DJ announced as the large computer showed the teams emblem.

"Sophie - Wales?" Julian looked at the twins. "Are you two ready?"

"Ready." They both announced and walked to the stadium.

"A tag battle, hmm?" Robert looked amused with a small smile. "How about it Oliver and Enrique? Would you two like to battle together?"

The two looked at each other and then smiled at Robert. "Sure thing!" They began to walk to the stadium.

"Hey, Oliver." Enrique said.

"Yeah?" Oliver asked.

"Let me go in first against them and you lay back, okay?"

"You got it." They then stepped up to the stadium.

"Bladers?" DJ asked and the four took their positions. "In 3!"

"2!" Sophie yelled.

"1!" Wales yelled.

"Let it rip!" Oliver and Enrique yelled.

The Cetus Beys spun in the center as Amphilyon and Unicolyon spun around the stadium together.

"Let's start this match!" Enrique yelled and both Amphilyon and Unicolyon stopped in front of him and Oliver. "Go, Amphilyon!" Amphilyon began to move left and right in front of Unicolyon quickly and then it separated into two BeyBlades.

"Impossible!" Sophie yelled.

"Nothing's impossible with my Bey, Amphilyon!" Enrique replied and attacked the Cetus team, the four Blades spinning stationary in the center with sparks flying.

"Wait." Wales smiled at Sophie. "Amphilyon is the beast with a head for a tail."

"Then that means." Sophie smiled back.

"Cetus!" They both yelled and their BeyBlades knocked the Amphilyon(s) away. "Attack!" The two Cetus' then smashed Amphilyon back together by attacking him from the right and left.

"Oliver." Enrique turned to his teammate.

"Go now, Unicolyon!" The Bey attacked White Cetus, smashing it away from Amphilyon.

"How dare you strike a woman!" Sophie barked and then White Cetus collided with Unicolyon.

"Ha!" Enrique yelled as Amphilyon smacked Blue Cetus away.

"Rah!" Wales roared and Blue Cetus and Amphilyon collided next to White Cetus and Unicolyon.

"Away!" Enrique and Oliver yelled and the Cetus' flew away to the stadium wall in front of Wales and Sophie. "Attack!" They struck the Cetus', but they were blasted away!

"Where did that power come from!?" Enrique asked.

"From their determination to win." Oliver answered.

"Well they're not the only ones with a powerful determination!" Enrique and Oliver attacked again.

"Meet their attack!" Wales and Sophie ordered and the four Blades collided in the center of the stadium again, but this time, they were all sent flying by a large explosion! "Cetus." The twins said weakly as their BeyBlades went to the center of the stadium.

"My turn." Oliver stepped up.

"Go ahead." Enrique replied.

"Go, Unicolyon!" The Bey attacked White Cetus quickly.

"Cetus!" Sophie yelled to retaliate, but Unicolyon dodged around her and attacked Blue Cetus.

"Please!" Wales yelled, but Unicolyon dodged and attacked White Cetus. "Now!" Wales attacked, but Unicolyon dodged again, and then smashed the Cetus Beys against each other. Then Oliver attacked Sophie again. "Get him!" Wales attacked, but Oliver dodged again; causing the two Cetus' to collide - with Blue swatting White to the very edge.

"Send her flying, Unicolyon!" Olivers Blade did so, sending Sophie's into the air.

"No!" Sophie looked up at her airborne BeyBlade.

"Blue Cetus!" Wales' Bey jumped into the air and sent White Cetus back down to the stadium, in the center along with itself.

"Time to finish you two!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Really!?" Wales replied.

"Unicolyon!" Oliver's Blade began to spin around the stadium. "Earth Shake!" The stadium began to quiver under Unicolyon's powerful move, causing White and Blue Cetus - and Amphilyon to lose balance.

"Careful, Oliver." Enrique said as he too began to stumble.

"No, worries." Oliver replied. "They'll be finished before you are." Right then the two Cetus BeyBlades hit each other. "See!" Oliver began to laugh.

"Grand Malestrom!" Sophie yelled and her top created a whirlpool around White Cetus and Blue Cetus, but the whirlpool was rippling because of the stadium floor shaking.

"We have to do this quickly!" Wales yelled. "Grand Fleet!"

"Grand Victoire!" Sophie yelled.

"Joint move!" They both yelled. "Grand Deucalion!" A large wave then rushed to Amphilyon.

"Move, Enrique!" Oliver told his teammate.

"I can't!" Enrique almost fell.

Oliver gasped. "Unicolyon, stop!" His BeyBlade stopped, right behind the giant wave.

"Amphilyon!" Enrique commanded.

"Too late!" Sophie and Wales yelled and then their wave crashed over Amphilyon! When the water dissipated, Amphilyon was seen lying on the floor.

"Enrique." Oliver's Unicolyon sent Amphilyon back to Enrique.

"Thank you." Enrique nodded to Oliver.

"You two will pay for that." Oliver growled at Sophie and Wales.

"How so?" Sophie nearly laughed.

"Charge at them with your full power, Unicolyon!" Red spiraling energy coated Unicolyon as it charged at Blue and White Cetus.

"Grand Malestrom!"

"Grand Fleet!" Wales' Special Move collided with Sophie's whirlpool and they created a tornado of water above the two BeyBlades.

"ATTACK!" The three yelled as their Beys and attacks collided! The two spiraling attacks smashed against each other like swords, until they smashed forward, causing an explosion of red energy and water.

"Whoa." DJ looked at the Bladers. "Sophie and Oliver are knocked out of the stadium!" They looked at their Blades. "Blue Cetus is the last one spinning! Wales takes the win for Team Excalibur!" The entire crowd was shocked at the fact that a WBBA duo had beat a BBA duo…..


	19. Chapter 19

The Majestics vs. Team Excalibur Part 2

"Will Team Excalibur please choose their next Blader?" DJ looked at the team.

"Klaus." Julian looked at the giant.

"Right." Klaus nodded and walked to the stadium.

"Just what I wanted." Johnny spoke up and walked to the stadium.

"It's Johnny versus Klaus!" DJ yelled, but the audience stayed silent, waiting to see the outcome. "Are you two read?"

"READY!" They replied and took positions.

"Let's get it started! 3!" DJ yelled.

"2!" Klaus yelled.

"1!" Johnny yelled.

"Let it. Rip!" They said and launched their Blades into the stadium. Grand Capricorn sat in the center as Salamalyon spun around the stadium.

"Is that what all of you do?" Johnny asked rudely.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Klaus grinned.

Johnny laughed. "Attack, Salamalyon!" The BeyBlade collided with Capricorn, causing an explosion to send Klaus' Bey across the stadium.

_Get the energy up, spread it all around_

"Go, Capricorn!" Klaus ordered.

_Everybody's gonna get it, going through it right now_

"Meet his attack!" Johnny commanded and the two Blades collided with a larger explosion sending them both away.

_Get the energy up, spread it all around_

"First!" Klaus yelled and Capricorn began to bombard Salamalyon all over the stadium.

_Everybody's gonna get it, going through it right now_

"Counter attack!" Johnny yelled and then the two BeyBlades began to bombard each other all over the stadium, with miniature explosions going off - creating tiny craters all over the stadium.

_If you're patient everything will be ok_

"STRIKE!" Johnny and Klaus yelled and their Beys collided in the center with another large explosion sending them away!

_If you're persistent troubles will seem far away_

"Second!" Klaus yelled and Capricorn jumped into the air, diving down to Johnny's Blade.

_Perseverance is the key to everything you achieve _

"An attack from above, huh?" Johnny smiled.

_Seek out the truth_

"Go, Salamalyon!" The red top jumped into the air and collided with Grand Capricorn in mid air!

_Don't forget about what you believe_

Another explosion went off, sending both BeyBlades back to the stadium.

"RAH!" They yelled and their Beys collided in the center, sizzling against each other with sparks flying.

_Rise above the storm_

Then two rolling explosions went off to the right and left of the colliding Blades, but they didn't separate at all. Johnny and Klaus both laughed and after they did another explosion went off, sending their BeyBlades into the air.

_You can find what you've been looking for_

"Grand Capricorn!" "Salamalyon!" They yelled and both their Beys landed back into the stadium safely.

"Third!" Klaus yelled and his Blade charged at Johnny's.

"Counter him!" Johnny ordered his BeyBlade, but when they collided, Capricorn sent Salamalyon into the air. "Oh no!"

_Planet of the clouds_

Then Capricorn jumped towards the airborne Bey. Johnny laughed and then said: "Hiwatari Drop!" Salamalyon then dived down to Capricorn, with its Blade Base colliding with Capricorns Fusion Wheel, sending Capricorn straight to the ground.

_You could be the one to shout it out loud_

"That was Kai's old Flamethrower attack!" Tyson yelled and then looked at Kai.

"Oh, Johnny." Kai smiled.

Johnny and Klaus both began to breathe heavily.

_Get the energy up, spread it all around_

"Capricorn." Klaus said to his BeyBlade.

_Everybody's gonna get it going through it right now_

"Steel Darkness!" Capricorn raged to Salamalyon in a spiraling red tornado blast.

_Get the energy up, spread it all around_

"Fire Rod!" Gold flames surrounded Salamalyon as it too raged towards Capricorn.

_Everybody's gonna get it going through it right now_

The two attacks collided and immediately exploded, creating a large tornado of red wind and gold fire to blast into the sky! Once it all stopped, Klaus and Johnny fell on their right knee with their right hand on the ground in front of it.

"They're both wobbling!" DJ announced as the two Beys were seen doing exactly that.

"I hope that's not all you got." Johnny smiled at Klaus.

"Of course not." Klaus smiled back.

_Go the distance, stay the counts and you can't lose_

Then red energy coated Klaus and Capricorn just as gold energy coated Johnny and Salamalyon! Both Blades began to spin correctly again as they shined their bright color(s).

_It's your decision, no one else can make you choose_

"GO!" They yelled and their BeyBlades collided once again. As the collision went on, the Beys and Bladers began to glow brighter.

_Lift it up the energy will carry you_

"Don't quit." Johnny and Klaus both said as their eyes began to glow gold and red. Then the stadium began to crack under Capricorn and Salamalyon.

_It's time to get it go and let it break through_

"Uh, boys?" DJ looked at the two. Then the cracks quickly spread all across the stadium.

"Klaus!" "Johnny!" Julian and Robert yelled, the stadium completely shattered at that moment!

"Capricorn!" Salamalyon!" The two BeyBlades began to float into the air as they became orbs of their individual color(s).

_Rise above the storm_

Klaus and Johnny dropped their heads.

_You can find what you've been looking for_

"What in the world?" DJ looked at them.

_Planet of the clouds_

Then Johnny roared like Salamalyon as his face had scales and his eyes were completely gold. Klaus roared like his Capricorn as his face tried to extend outward and his eyes were completely red.

_You could be the one to shout it out loud!_

The two orbs exploded in red and gold, sending Johnny and Klaus flying, with shattered pieces of their Beys flying with them, and when they landed on their backs - Capricorns' Face Bolt landed in Klaus' right hand and Salamalyon's Bit Chip landed in Johnny's right hand.

"It's a tie!" DJ yelled in utter shock and fear.

"Johnny!" "Klaus!" Their teammates ran to their side.

"Boy lunch sure was good!" Brad said into his microphone.

"Sure was!" AJ agreed. "What'd we miss?"


	20. Chapter 20

The Majestics vs. Team Excalibur Finale

Johnny and Klaus are laying on medical beds, unconscious, in the WBBA infirmary room and all of the competing Bladers are there with them as well.

"What happened to them?" Gingka asked out loud.

"I wish I knew." Tyson replied.

"Johnny was becoming like his Bit Beast and Klaus like his Constellation." Kenny answered.

"WHAT!?" They all asked.

"Yes." Kenny looked at them. "They had lost control and were being invaded by the very creatures that they battle along side with."

"Whoa." Ray said in astonishment.

"Robert and Julian." Mr. Dickenson turned to the two Bladers.

"Yes, sir?" They asked.

"I know you will have an amazing battle, but please do not let it get out of hand." Mr. D said. "You need to make sure that you do not lose control like Johnny and Klaus. Am I clear?"

"Clear!" Julian and Robert replied.

"Good." Mr. Dickenson nodded. "Now go battle."

Back at the stadium floor:

"Let's bring out the dish for the next battle!" DJ yelled. "Say hello to the Blizzard Bowl stadium!" (see episode 50 of BeyBlade) DJ announced. Again, no one in the audience cheered, they just wanted to see who will win.

"All I have to say, is that Julian better win this one!" Brad said.

"Totally, dude!" AJ replied. "If he doesn't then, Sophie or Wales will have to face Robert."

"Or Sophie and Wales could face Robert, if he chooses so." Brad replied.

"True that, B-Man. True that." AJ said.

"Bladers are you ready!?" DJ asked Robert and Julian as they stood next to the stadium - they answered by taking their launching positions. "Let's get it started. 3!"

"2!" Julian yelled.

"1!" Robert yelled.

"Let it rip!" They launched their BeyBlades into the stadium. Robert's new Grifolyon MW (Metal Wings) Bey has an Attack Ring with two plastic Griffolyon heads that have large metal wings behind them, the wings almost reaching the other head opposite of the head it's behind (and no there is no gap between the metal wings and the rest of the plastic on the Attack Ring). The Weight Disk is a CWD Free Survivor. The Running Core is a lighter blue copy of Dranzer MS' Manual Change Core, but in the battle the core will be able to change from attack to defense by Robert's command. Then it is topped off with a Bit Protector showing Griffolyon standing proudly, like Apollon on Garland's Blade.

_Let it rip, let the sparks fly_

The two BeyBlades collided in the center of the stadium and a large explosion sent the Beys flying away!

"Griffolyon!" "Perseus!" The Blades landed perfectly in the stadium, right next to the edge.

"Go!" Julian yelled and Perseus attacked, but Griffolyon dodged the attack and then attacked - pushing Julian's BeyBlade into a tree and causing it to collapse (these trees are actually very large) knocking over another tree on the other side of the stadium; causing that tree to fall out of the stadium itself.

_We'll take you down, we don't even try_

"Are you able to recuperate?" Robert asked as Griffolyon spun on the fallen tree.

_Why?_

"I want you to know, that my Bey is known as a Destroyer!" Julian replied and Gravity Perseus began to shred through the tree, and then struck Griffolyon from below; sending it into the air.

_We got friends who love the game_

"Dive down, Griffolyon!" The Blade dove down towards Perseus.

_Win or lose it's all the same_

"Smash him away!" Julian commanded and his BeyBlade jumped into the air, colliding with Robert's, and another explosion happened - sending both Beys to the stadium floor. Gravity Perseus spinning in front of Robert, behind the fallen tree, and Griffolyon spinning in front of Julian. "Perseus!" Julian ordered and his Blade sent the tree rolling towards Robert's.

_Now the time has for you_

"Griffolyon." Robert said nonchalantly and the BeyBlade charged to the tree. The tree and Griffolyon both stopped, the tree closer to Julian and Griffolyon behind it, and then the tree shattered!

_To stand back and watch what I can do_

"Is that the best you have?" Robert sneered.

_Let it rip, drop it back down_

Julian laughed at Robert's question. "Open Eyes of Medusa!" Gravity then began to hold Griffolyon still.

_Come on1 We're gonna hit the ground!_

"I've been told about your gravity trick." Robert said.

"Oh really?" Julian smirked.

"And I was already prepared for it." Robert grinned. "Open your wings, Griffolyon!" Then the Bey dashed towards Perseus!

_Hang on we're gonna get tough_

"Perseus!" Julian yelled and the Blades collided in a fury of sparks. The two bombarded each other quickly, smashed back into each other, then they began to spin around as they collided.

_Hang on we're gonna get rough_

The two BeyBlades created a powerful wind to blow around, causing the snow in the stadium to spiral around, and the leaves on the trees to blow in the direction of the wind. Then it all stopped and the two Beys were spinning with the trees behind them - Griffolyon smashed Perseus away and -

_When you gonna send your blade my way?_

"Griffolyon!" Robert yelled and his Blade shot out a purple ring that trapped Perseus against a tree.

_When you gonna learn what I say?_

"What is that!?" Julian asked.

"A trap." Robert answered. "And it will squeeze until your BeyBlade stops spinning."

_Refuse to break, refuse to bend_

Julian growled and looked at Perseus. "Spin left, Perseus!" The Bey began to spin left and it broke the ring around it! "Attack!"

_I'll be the one left standing at the end_

"Defense mode!" Robert yelled and his Blade switched to defense. When they collided, an explosion sent Perseus away, almost hitting a tree.

_Make your claims and have your say_

"Again!" Julian yelled and Persues attacked once more, but Griffolyon leaned away from the attack; and not a second later it smashed Perseus away in front of Julian. "I don't believe it!"

_Take your chance, come into the ring today_

"Believe it, Konzern." Robert pointed at the rich Italian. "You have met another mode switching BeyBlade that is the perfect match against yours."

_Now, my friends, we're gonna take them on_

"Gravity Brave!" Purple arrows shot out and above Perseus and then dove towards the stadium and Griffolyon.

"Wing Dagger!" Purple daggered wings blasted out of Griffolyon and they all collided with the arrows from Perseus, causing multiple mini explosions in the air.

_Let it rip, let it spin, till they fall_

"Let's see how you fare when I strike you with both Right and Left Rotation!" Julian yelled at Robert.

_Hang on we're gonna get tough_

"Let's see!" Robert replied. The two BeyBlades collided in the center with sparks flying. Then Perseus spun left and began to push Griffolyon, but Griffolyon stopped when it switched to defense.

_Hang on we're gonna get rough_

"RAAAAHHH!" They both yelled and a large explosion sent Griffolyon and Perseus flying; luckily they landed at the very edge of the stadium again.

_Let it rip! _

"Attack again!" Julian ordered, Perseus spinning to the right.

_Let the sparks fly!_

"Go, Griffolyon!" Robert commanded and his Bey went to Perseus, but it moved out of the way right before they collided and then struck from behind.

_We'll take you down, we don't even try_

"Don't quit!" Julian yelled and Perseus attacked spinning to the left.

_Why?_

"Meet his attack!" Griffolyon collided with Perseus, but Perseus immediately began to push Griffolyon.

_We got friends who love the game_

"Defense!" An explosion sent Perseus flying away again in front of Robert.

_Win or lose it's all the same_

"Time to finish this!" Julian yelled.

"Agreed." Robert replied.

_Now the time has come for you_

"Black Excalibur!" Julian yelled and Perseus charged Griffolyon, as a blast of black energy!

_To stand back and watch what I can do_

"Wind Swords!" Robert yelled and Griffolyon went for Perseus, glowing purple with a large tornado above Griffolyon

_Let it rip! Drop it right down!_

The two attacks collided and the tornado became much larger, but purple and black energy began to spiral around inside of it too.

_Come on1 We're gonna hit the ground! _

"What a battle!" AJ yelled.

"You can say that again!" Brad replied.

"Oh man!" DJ yelled.

_When you gonna send your blade my way?_

"Griffolyon!" Robert screamed at the top of his lungs.

_When you gonna learn what I say?_

"Perseus!" Julian screamed just as loud.

_Refuse to break, refuse to bend_

Then a black explosion destroyed all the trees in the stadium and blew away all the snow too!

_I'll be the one left standing at the end._

"That was hot and cold!" DJ said.

"Whoa!" AJ yelled.

"Huh?" DJ looked at the stadium and gasped. "Julian is the winner!" Perseus was spinning in the center of the stadium with Griffolyon laying there next to him.

"It's a tie." An audience member said.

"The teams battle between the BBA and the WBBA is a tie!" Someone else yelled.

"That's stupid!" Another yelled and then they all began to argue.

While the audience was bickering, the teams went to the infirmary to visit their fallen teammates. Julian sat next to Klaus' bed and Sophie sat next to Julian.

"I almost lost." Julian looked at her and her and Wales were both shocked by Julian's statement. "If I didn't have Perseus spin to the left during the collision - I would've lost." He then smiled at Sophie and Wales.

"Smart thinking." Sophie hugged her boyfriend.

"What in the world!?" DJ yelled on the TV, but when the teams looked up at the TV it was black.

"Did the TV shut off?" Wales asked, then two spot lights came on in the stadium.

"What's going on?" Robert asked as he too watched curiously.


	21. Chapter 21

Speech and second day off

The spotlights shone on the two most powerful Bladers: Jin of the Gale and the Phoenix!

"I am Jin of the Gale!" Jin yelled.

"And I'm the Phoenix!" The Phoenix barked.

"Geez, Hiro." Tyson face palmed.

"Oh, Father." Gingka lightly smiled. Then they looked at each other.

"THAT'S YOUR BROTHER/FATHER!?" They blinked and then busted out laughing. When they stopped laughing, Jin and Phoenix began to speak again.

"You all should be ashamed of the things you have said and done here at this celebration!" Jin yelled at the audience.

"You have forgotten the true spirit of BeyBlading!" Phoenix added. "It's not about winning or losing."

"It's about battling with everything you have and having fun doing it." Jin said. "And it seems you all have forgotten that."

"The team battles between the WBBA and BBA is a tie." Phoenix said. "And you are going to have to live with that."

"Because we are never going to have them battle each other again!" Jin added. "Go home and rethink your morals."

"And tell your parents about the shame you brought to this wonderful sport today." Phoenix told them all.

"Dang." Everyone in the prospectors room.

**The next day:**

BBA Revolution and BBA Ashes are standing outside of Tyson's home, around a Bey Stadium, preparing for Kenny's training regimen.

"What's the plan, Chief?" Tyson asked.

"Today you all will be battling someone who you haven't battled before, or someone that is similar to you." Kenny answered.

"Hilary?" Tyson said with a smile.

"Yeah, the second part was my idea." Hilary blushed.

"Remember though." Kenny said. "I don't want any of you using all of your strength. Just have a nice battle with no Finishing Moves. Got it!?"

"Got it!" They all replied.

"So who's battling who?" Ming-Ming asked.

"First is Crusher versus Daichi." Kenny replied.

"How are we similar?" Diachi asked.

"You're not." Hilary answered. "You two just haven't ever battled."

"Oh." Daichi said.

Crusher looked at his new HMS BeyBlade: Gigars MS. The running core is a Semi Flat Core, like that of Drigers, the Weight Disk is a Circle Wide, and the Attack Ring is a complete copy of the original Gigars, except it is completely metal with no plastic. The Bit Protector shows Gigars flying in the air with all his arms crossed.

"How do you like it, Crusher?" Kenny asked.

"I love it." Crusher smiled.

"Let's battle!" Daichi yelled and they did so, and Daichi lost.

Kenny typed on his computer. "Ming-Ming versus Tyson."

"How are we similar?" Tyson asked.

"Tenacity." Hilary answered.

Tyson won the battle of course.

"Max versus Brooklyn." Kenny said.

"Similar or just because we haven't battled?" Max asked.

"The latter." Kenny replied and Brooklyn won the match.

"Mystel versus Kai." Hilary announced and Kai won.

"Final match!" Hilary yelled. "Ray versus Garland! And yes it is because you two are actually similar." Then the two battled and Garland won.

"Well that's it for today you guys." Kenny said.

"Is it time for food yet?" Tyson and Daichi held their stomachs.

"You know it!" Hilary replied. "And we're getting Bar-B-Que!"

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.


	22. Chapter 22

Tithi vs. Ming-Ming

It is the first day of the single battles in the WBBA and BBA celebration! The first match is a best two out of three battle. All the WBBA and BBA Bladers are in the prospectors room.

"Are you two ready to go out there?" Mr. Dickenson asked Tithi and Ming-Ming as they watched all of the people in the stands finally sit down.

"READY!" They replied.

"Good." Mr. D. smiled. "Now -", he was interrupted by Ming-Ming being pulled away by Daichi.

Daichi brought Ming-Ming to the other BBA Ashes team members.

"What's up?" Ming-Ming asked.

"We need to do something for us." Mystel said.

"Well", Crusher started, "we need to not do something really."

"What?" Ming-Ming looked confused.

"Don't sing during your battle today." Garland said.

"Why!?" Ming-Ming nearly yelled.

"Because you distract your opponents when you sing." Brooklyn replied.

"That's the point!" Ming-Ming yelled.

"But we don't want you to be considered as a cheater by the WBBA." Daichi said, grabbing Ming-Ming's hand. Ming-Ming turned to him with a pout on her face. "Just let Lady Ming-Ming battle today."

"But, Daichi." Ming-Ming pleaded.

"Please, Ming-Ming." Daichi squeezed her hand.

"If you think it's the best for me, then I won't sing." Ming-Ming smiled at Daichi and then gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back to Tithi and Mr. Dickenson.

The guys all looked down at Daichi with wide grins. "What're you bums looking at!?" Daichi threatened.

"NOTHING!" They all turned around simultaneously.

"Hey Mr. Hagane and Mr. D." Kyoya said as he ran up to the two gentlemen.

"Yes, Kyoya?" Ryo asked.

"Can a Blader who is battling in a best two out of three have a coach to coach them between rounds?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't see why not." Mr. Dickenson smiled.

"But only if both Bladers have a coach and they both agree to have coaches." Ryo stated.

"Of course." Kyoya said.

Ming-Ming ran to Daichi. "You're going to be my coach, okay?" Ming-Ming asked.

"Okay!" Daichi smiled.

"Hey, Yu!" Tithi was about to run to Yu.

"No!" Kyoya picked up Tithi by the scruff of his shirt. "I'm going to be your coach, got it?"

"Got it." Tithi said and then Kyoya carried Tithi off to the stadium - and Daichi and Ming-Ming followed right behind.

"Oh, Yo-Yo." Yu watched them leave.

"Is everyone ready to start the single match ups!?" DJ asked and everyone cheered loudly.

"Today's match is between Tithi and Ming-Ming." AJ stated. "A young BeyBlading boy from the wild versus a young pop singing BeyBlading girl. Will this match end the same as Ming-Ming and Daichi's battle?"

"I was told that Ming-Ming has been asked to not sing during battle, AJ." Brad replied.

"Well I guess Tithi will take home the win!" AJ said.

"Highly doubtful my friend." Brad replied.

"Are you two ready for the stadium you are battling in today!?" DJ asked Ming-Ming and Tithi.

"YES!" They both replied and Ming-Ming turned to Lady Ming-Ming.

"Bring it out!" DJ yelled and a standard WBBA stadium was shown. "As we all know, the Bladers have been battling in BBA stadiums, but for the first five battles today - they will be battling in standard WBBA stadiums!" All the WBBA fans cheered loudly and the BBA fans were not impressed. "Let's get this battle started in 3!"

"2!" The fans yelled.

"1!" DJ and the fans yelled.

"Let it rip!" Tithi and Lady Ming-Ming launched their Blades inside the stadium.

"Attack, Venus!" Lady Ming-Ming yelled.

"VENUS!?" All the Legendary Bladers yelled, while Venus and Quetzalcoatl sizzled in the center.

"How can she have a Bit Beast named Venus?!" Gingka looked at Tyson.

"I don't know!" Tyson replied.

"Could her Bit Beast share the power of Venus with Tithi's Death Quetzalcoatl?" Dynamis asked himself.

"My BeyBlade is the real Venus BeyBlade!" Tithi yelled and Quetzalcoatl blasted Venus away. "Show her Death Quetzalcoatl!"

_Consumed by reputation_

Tithi's Bey bombarded Venus all the way to the edge in front of Lady Ming-Ming, but Quetzalcoatl couldn't force Venus out of the stadium.

_It's what they say that gets you down_

"Venus!" Lady Ming-Ming yelled and Venus TRIED to push Quetzalcoatl, but was unable to do so. "What?"

_You find new motivation_

"Quetzalcoatl!" Tithi shouted and Quetzalcoatl sent Venus into the air. "Go!" Quetzalcoatl took form and flew towards Venus.

_Inside this new love that you've found_

"Drop down hard, Venus!"

_It's now your navigation_

Venus too took form and collided heads with Quetzalcoatl and a large explosion sent the two Blades back to the stadium edge in front of their Bladers.

_To keep your head engaged_

"Attack!" Lady Ming-Ming yelled and Venus charged!

_Oh yeah_

"Ishstar-"

"No!" Kyoya interrupted Tithi's attack.

"What?" Tithi asked while Venus bombarded Death Quetzalcoatl with weak attacks.

"Your BeyBlade is too heavy" Kyoya stated, "it could destroy her Bey from a drop like that."

"Right." Tithi nodded to Kyoya. "I'll just use my other attack." Tithi grinned at Lady Ming-Ming and his Blade knocked Venus away.

"Sure why not." Kyoya shrugged.

"Ascent Spark!"

_Your final destination_

Quetzalcoatl appeared, wrapped around Venus, and exploded - sending Venus out of the stadium.

"Round one goes to, Tithi!" DJ yelled as Tithi caught his Blade. "Bladers go to your coaches."

"What do I do, Daichi?" Ming-Ming asked.

"I don't know." Daichi looked sadly at his girlfriend.

"Nothing?" Ming-Ming asked.

"Just have fun." Daichi lightly smiled at Ming-Ming.

"Right!" Ming-Ming transformed back to Lady Ming-Ming.

"Advice?" Tithi asked Kyoya.

"Switch your BeyBlade to defense." Kyoya answered.

"But that's boring!" Tithi complained.

"I am your coach and you better listen!" Kyoya yelled.

"Fine." Tithi pouted and switched his Bey to defense.

"Are you two ready to begin the second round?" DJ asked.

"Yep!" Lady Ming-Ming stepped up to the stadium.

"Let's go!" Tithi got to the stadium.

"In 3!" DJ yelled.

"2!" Lady Ming-Ming yelled.

"1!" Tithi yelled.

"Let it. Rip!"

_Count me in, but don't count me out_

Tithi and Lady Ming-Ming launched into the stadium once more. Death Quetzalcoatl spun steadily in the center of the stadium as Venus rushed around.

_You can't shut me up, you can't shut me down_

"Where's that awesome attack power of yours?" Lady Ming-Ming asked.

"Not telling." Tithi teased.

_Fight through the hurt, fight through the pain_

"Go!" Lady Ming-Ming commanded and Venus attacked Quetzalcoatl, but when they collided, Venus was sent into the air and down back to the edge in front of Lady Ming-Ming.

_Without the ache there is no gain_

"Try again!" Lady Ming-Ming ordered, Venus sizzled against Quetzalcoatl for a moment, but was sent to the edge again.

_We live our lives_

"Daichi?" Lady Ming-Ming looked back to her coach/boyfriend.

Daichi growled. "J-Just put everything you have into one attack!" He roared. "Blast him out of the stadium this time!"

_For the love of the game_

"Right!" Lady Ming-Ming agreed.

_And we will rise, this is our time_

"Venus Temptation!"

_Don't let the chances of our lifetime pass us by_

Venus rushed to Quetzalcoatl.

_And we will rise, this is our time_

Venus blasted flower petals at Quetzalcoatl, but they did nothing.

_We'll give this everything we've got_

When Venus struck Quetzalcoatl with full power.

_For the love of the game!_

Venus was blasted into the air and out of the stadium. "Venus!" Lady Ming-Ming yelled and Daichi jumped into the air and caught her BeyBlade.

"By ring-out!" DJ started. "Tithi is the winner!" The entire audience cheered for Tithi.

"Thank you Yo-Yo!" Tithi ran towards Kyoya.

"Don't call me -" Kyoya was tackled to the ground by Tithi's hug. Kyoya smiled at Tithi and placed his hand atop of Tithi's head.

"I'm so sorry, Ming-Ming." Daichi said as she shifted back to her smaller form.

"It's okay, Daichi." She smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips. Daichi stepped back away from Ming-Ming, out of shock, his nose then bled, and he fell backwards unconscious. Everyone laughed, except for Tithi and Kyoya, until they saw the reply on the screen.

"Gross!" Tithi yelled and that caused everyone to laugh even harder and it all gave them two things to reply on the screen!


End file.
